On The Hunt
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Lions are very predatory creatures. Once they have their prey in sight, they refuse to rest until they have it in their clutches. And that's what we have here. Loki(Leo) Roarster is a student of the craziest and probably best school in the country. And a certain blonde student has caught his attention. In addition his friends Sage Arrow and Sen Scarlet try their luck in romance
1. Chapter 1

On The Hunt~

Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: Now I'm sure most of you who've read the series Lucki Love will find this very first chapter VERY familiar since this was started out as a one shot called 'First Sight.' Sen fell in love with it and demanded it become an actual series.**

 **To be honest I cannot guarantee you people may like this but I'll give it a go! I do not own Fairy Tail and there will be many pairings! There will by yaoi and yuri...you have been warned.**

 _Loki's P.O.V_

Yawn! Man, it's way too early for this. Who wants to be up at seven in the morning to go to class. Maybe I should've skipped, there was a hot red head that's been eyeing me since yesterday...Oh well at least in here I can sleep till the bell. I know most of the stuff anyways.

 **"Everyone we have a new student today. You can come in now."** The world froze when she walked in. Long sunshine hair swept down her back, a smooth heart shaped face.

I couldn't stop staring at her. She had a hot body that clung tight to her uniform. With this being Fairy Tail Academy we had a weird dress code. Guys wore a suit with colors matching their dorm which is based on the elements.

In my case a black suit, white shirt and red tie was good enough to represent the dorm for fire. Now her though, she represents water, wearing a blue top and matching thigh length skirt with black leggings. Black shoes on her petite feet.

People were talking in shushed voices but I tuned them out as I continued gazing at her. Earrings that were heart shaped dangled lightly, catching the light. God she had a beautiful bright smile. **"-duce yourself"** I was pulled back to reality as the teacher pushed her forward. She stumbled slightly, her hands clasped together.

 **"Hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia from the water dorm. I'm new and it's nice to meet you all."** She bowed to the class, her chest bouncing with the movement. Hearts were in my eyes, my ears were taking in her voice, cheerful, kind and gentle.

Forever her voice was memorized. But what interested me most...was her eyes. Dark and deep, it reminded me of chocolate, swirling with emotions. Despite her happy expression you could see her nervousness, her worries. **"Alright Miss Heartfilia...why don't we find you a seat hm?"**

Ms. Strauss looked around, before her eyes landed on me. **"Oh how bout sitting next to Loki Roarster. Loki please raise your hand."** I did as asked, my heart beating all the faster as she walked my way.

Her eyes met mine. **"Nice to meet you."** With another smile she sits down next to me and shit. Even while walking she's incredibly sexy! But also showed elegance and grace. Damn...I think I'm in love. She's not like most girls that's for sure.

Our teacher clapped her hands. **"Ok Class, time to partner up~ The person on next to you shall be your partner for this weeks upcoming project. Please introduce yourself if you haven't already."** Thank god Ms. Strauss is a matchmaking goddess. Lucy turns to me.

She takes out her hand. **"Hi i'm Lucy but you already knew that."** A bit of a sassy side eh? I take her hand placing a kiss on it. **"I'm Loki and I just so happen to be single~"** Her eyes twinkled in amusement as a rose blush made it to her perfect face.

 **"Is that an invitation Mr. Roarster?"** Now I definitely love this girl. **"You know it."** She raises an eyebrow. **"Then you're going to have to do better then that."** Ouch, a feisty lady she is. Looks like she's going to be a challenge...just the way I like it.

We end up chatting for the entire class. As far as teachers go. Mira Strauss was pretty easy to deal with. The bell rang far too quickly in my opinion, as my new partner grabbed her bag and books. **"Need a hand?"**

She shakes her head, those golden locks flying. **"Nah I got it. Though could you tell me where Mrs. Lyra's Music room is? I'm still trying to get used to the academy's layout."**

I grin, taking her hand in mine, pressing a light kiss. **"I would be more then happy to escort you my dear lady."** A giggle arises along with another cute blush. **"Whoa there prince charming. Don't you have a class to get to yourself?"** I bow.

 **"Now what kind of man would I be leaving you in your time of need."** Lucy raises an eyebrow at my antics. **"The responsible kind. Now I'm running late, see ya~"**

She walks away, waving a hand behind her and I'm immobile. Watching her until she was out of sight. She's the first to ever reject my advances. Oh yeah...she's definitely not like most girls. But she's going to be mine, no matter what.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: I'm so proud of you Lucy, rejecting mr playboy over there~ However he now has his sights on you. Best be careful! Well I added some more to make the chapter a bit different for those who already read this in one shot form.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this series, because i'm still kinda doubtful how this will go. your support would be kindly appreciated! Hopefully it won't be like a million chapters though. tchao for now folks~**


	2. Chapter 2

On The Hunt~

Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: Rightyo time to continue in our exhilarating expedition of Loki trying to win Lucy's heart...oh let the chaos begin! I no own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ ***Boom!***_

 _ ***Crash!***_

 **"And that class is how you mix up chemicals to make an explosion! Now tonight you're going to practice this mixture, I expect great results~"** The bell rang, signaling people to leave with what sanity they had left.

Lucy was relieved to finally leave the chaos that was Dr. Bickslow's science class. _'Seriously? Who in their right mind gave him a job of teaching kids while playing with chemicals?!'_

 _Far far in the Principals Office..._

 **"Achoo!"** Makarov looked at his grandson. **"Are you alright Laxus?"** He grunts, ignoring the question, helping the elderly man finish the annoying paperwork.

 _Back to Lucy..._

She reached into her locker, still thinking about the destruction that was her hair. She had the terrible habit of sitting up front so she could see the board and listen properly to her teachers lecture.

Sure no one sitting up front should've been a sign, but she had figured it was due to the fact that students don't pay attention so they stay in the back where they go unnoticed. Well it turned out to be a terrible idea when the mini boom boom blasted in front of her and Bickslows face.

He actually praised her. It was humiliating. _ **"Well aren't you a brave little girl~ I think I'll enjoy having you around in class. You didn't even flinch when the blast hit you! You hear that you little snubs!? The newbie has bigger balls then the whole lot of ya~"** _ She sighed.

Finding relief at finding her locker, quickly she entered the combo, switching her books in and out, before shutting it. There was heavy traffic as the students bustled to their next class.

 **"Let's see...according to this, I have gym with Mr. Strauss? Could that be Ms. Strauss's husband?"** She mumbled to herself while trying to decipher the map of the building. She frowned, in all honesty it could be in an entirely new language for all she knew.

The blonde haired girl was so focused on trying to find her way she bumped into someone, the pair stumbled, Lucy fell on her butt while her victim slid to her knees. **"Owch...Oh I'm so sorry!"** Both of their books went flying. **"Nah it's ok, no harm done~"**

Lucy took a glance, noticing purple and pink streaks in dirty blond hair. The girl rose to her feet, patting herself down. Helping Lucy with her books. Green met brown. **"My names Arrow~ What's your name?"** They mirrored smiles. **"I'm Lucy."** They shook hands.

 **"Pleasure. So um, what's with the books and the over done map?"** Her new acquaintance sheepishly smiled. **"I'm new and kinda lost...do you know where the gym is?"** Recognition shot in Arrow's eyes. **"I was just on my way over there! Come on I'll lead the way~"**

The two went for a sprint, as the clock was ticking by, being tardy, no matter the class always meant trouble. Arrow whom always gets into problems that aren't always her fault would know.

They made it just in time. As the bell rang they snuck into the locker rooms, switching into t shirts and shorts. **"So are you water dorm?"** Lucy looked puzzled. **"Water?"** Her friend snorted as they left the locker rooms. **"How much do you know about the school exactly?"**

Lucy bit her lip. **"That we live in a dorm and the teachers are as crazy as they come?"** Both girls laughed taking a seat on the bleachers. **"Looks like you got the basics haha. But there's more then that. Starting with..."** In that instant the green eyed girl saw something in the corner of her eye.

Immediately ducking, taking her friend down with her. **"Look what you did flame-brain! You almost hit them, sorry girls! You alright?"** Arrow raised a thumbs up with a grin to the raven haired boy down below. **"We're good~"** Lucy stared down in shock.

 **"Excuse me Frosty? That was all your fault!"** A pink haired boy got in the other boys face and a brawl begins. **"What?"** Arrow manages a chuckle. **"Ok before you freak out let me explain things for all new students in this freaky school."** She takes out one of her notebooks

 **"Rule 1: We live in dorms, the colors we wear represent the elements, you wearing blue live in the water dorm, me I wear yellow, meaning lightning/thunder dorms."** -Arrow

 _"So that boy with the pink hair and red represents fire?"_ -Lucy

 **"Ahh well done. Ok time for rule number 2: The teachers are crazy. Each one takes their subject differently. Seeing the fact that your hair is somewhat singed and your face was covered with remnant smoke..you experienced Bickslow first hand..."** -Arrow

 _"Yeah...you can say that. But I already knew that one."_ -Lucy

 **"But there are two parts...because the students are just as crazy...if not worse."** -Arrow

A whistle caught their attention. **"Listen up men! We're going to be doing laps and then have a manly game of dodgeball! Man up."** He was huge in Lucy eyes, and she was sitting on a bleacher a couple feet off the ground.

 **"Um...is that the teacher?"** The girls hop down to start their warmup run. **"Yep, that's Mr. Strauss, he and his sister Ms. Strauss are a pretty weird but nice pair. For some reason he always talks about being manly, if you ask me he's got an inferiority complex...or he's sexist."**

They share a secret smile, making sure their voices were hushed enough so that no one would hear. **"Outta the way Ice Princess!"** The girls found themselves pushed. **"Ahh!"** The fire dorm kid from earlier blazed past the two. **"You think you can beat me ashhole!"**

The girls sweat dropped as the two rivals? Friends? Enemies(yeah lets go with that for now) had them eat dust. **"Ok so who are they and why do I suddenly feel like I need to fear for my life?"** Arrow paled. They continued running.

 **"Natsu is 'Ashhole', Gray is the 'Ice Princess,' those two morons have been an endangerment to society since they met each other in preschool, not that I would know firsthand. But i've heard stories and lived here for like 4 years. And yes...you should seriously fear for your life."**

Both sighed when they were finally given relief from being outlapped by their dangerous classmates. Mr. Elfman Strauss stood up front in center of his students. **"Alright I'll be picking the teams for our manly game of dodgeball! When I call your names step forward for it'll also be for your manly attendance."**

He went in alphabetical order.. **."Sage Arrow!"** Lucy stared as her friend walked up, Her blonde, purple and pink hair swaying. She goes to the left. **"Natsu Dragneel!"** The poor girl cries seeing the pyro maniac being on the opposing team...she could only pray...

 **"Gray Fullbuster with Arrow!"** She groans cursing her luck. **"Lucy Heartfilia! With Dragneel."** She squeaked...not liking how the teams were going. **"Noooooo Lucyyyyyyyy!"** Arrow fell to her knees. Both girls noticing the intense spark between Gray and Natsu...this won't end well at all.

 _Time Skip...lunch time thank god!_

The two found an empty table in a secluded part of the cafe, both were sore, sporting bruises everywhere. Gym was a nightmare with those two wackjobs. Heavy rubber balls of death flew everywhere, even people who were already eliminated weren't safe from the destruction.

For gods sake the game only ended after the bell rang with the teacher getting smashed in the face with like a dozen balls and collapsing. **"Does that happen everyday?"** Lucy dreaded the answer.

And Sage couldn't blame her. **"When we're playing a game with those two on opposite teams...yes!"** They shuddered. **"And whats worse? It's even more dangerous if they're on a single team."** Double shudder. **"Geez."** Lucy eats her sandwich already prepping herself for her funeral.

 **"So why didn't you tell me your first name if you don't mind me asking."** Sage took a minute, swallowing the pizza goodness from last nights leftovers, taking a quick sip of her chocolate milk.

 **"I gotta older brother named Sagitoni, nicknamed Sagi to most. His name is close to mine in pronunciation, which makes it hard for people to talk to us, especially if we're in the same class. So I go by our last name Arrow. As much as I love my first name you gotta admit Arrow suits me better."**

Lucy chuckles. **"I see."** A lunchtray snaps on the table, shocking both. **"Hey Sage!"** A blue haired girl sits next to her friend. **"Yo Levy~"** They sidehug. And introductions were made.

 **"Lucy meet one of the only person I know capable of saying my name without grinding my gears, Levy Mcgarden. Lev, meet Lucy Heartfilia, my newest friend and fellow victim in gym class."**

Levy winces. **"Ouch, that's not fun. It's nice to meet you though!"** Lucy smiled. **"Likewise!"** Soon enough the three were chitchatting like it was no one else's business...at least until some one made it their business.

 **"Hey beautiful~"** Automatically Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing whose voice had decided to grace her presence. **"Hey Loki."** He grins sitting next to her. **"Lion boy I do hope you're not trying to claw your way into my new friend's heart."** He smirked at Arrow's raised eyebrow.

A hand to his heart. **"You wound me Arrow, truly, do you think so poorly of me?"** Her response was instant. **"Yep."** Her expression blank. **"You know you remind me of Virgo when you look like that."** She snorts.

 **"After seeing you and dealing with you all these years...and the fact you've dated like 90 percent of the female population of this school...no one could blame me."** Lucy smiled at the interactions, looking down at her almost finished lunch. _'This is nice.'_

Her mind started going back in time. But then.. **."Oof!"** Someone plowed right into her, the momentum taking Loki with them. Lucy was on top of the ginger while being squished by what looks like a gangster. **"Hey get off Redfox!"** Roarster of course had no problem with his golden princess on him though.

Lucy saw wiry long black hair before hearing a grunt. _'Redfox'_ stood, air coming back to the new student. Red eyes glanced over. **"Get a room you two."** He smirks. **"How many girls have you banged this year lion cub?"** At that moment...Lucy wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 **"Gajeel! Be nice."** Levy pouted, arms across her chest. **"Don't wanna shrimp. Now get over here Salamander you're sorry little ass is mine to kill!"** He rushes off. Lucy can hope right? I mean there's a ton of people who would be called...

And nope. Her hopes were dashed instantly when a familiar voice rang out. **"Bring it!"** Welp...there goes her plan for a peaceful, happy go lucky high school life. She was screwed. **"Good luck to all of us Lucy...i didn't exaggerate when I said you were drafted into the victims list."**

Her pitying look turned into one of irritation. **"And Leo, get your bloody hands off her so she can stand before I put my fist in your face."** He pouts, his arms which somehow snaked around her waist tightened. **"But I'm comfy~ Lucy's so soft~!"** Yeah Lucy really wants that deadly hole right now.

To be continued

 ** _Fun fact-Celestial Spirit Sagittarius is Sagitoni Arrow(My friend read the name not sure who the character was...so i thought I'd add it, but I thought it was obvious...oh well. For the record there may be similar things like this with the other celestial characters.)_**

 **Author Notes: Yeah Lucy...you have no idea what you've just sign yourself up for...good luck. But look on the bright side I made it so my character Arrow suffers along with you and man did that sound terrible... Um hehe...**

 **Anyways hopefully you guys are liking this story so far. It's coming up good and already a bunch of characters from the manga are out and introduced. Phew...if you like this please feel free to review/fav/follow! Tchao for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

On The Hunt~

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author Notes: Thank you** Avita Life **for faving and following! And thank you** Deni . Marie31 **for following~ Here we go! This is gonna be...intense. Because...i don't know. I'm winging this one, i do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Lucy was relieved to find her dorm room. Unlocking it she stepped into her new home, she flicked on her lights. **"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"** Her scream alerted the entire water and fire dorms that something was terribly wrong.

Mirajane who was also the dorm leader for the water students came running along with a red haired girl. The two found themselves in shock of the scene. A passed out Lucy, her head badly red, a naked Gray wrestling with a overly hyped Natsu...in her room.

Mira fanned the poor girl. Not even a day and already she was traumatized. And in her own room no less. Meanwhile the red haired beauty cracked her knuckles. **"What is going on here?"** Her voice was low, calm and fulled completely with murderous intent.

Our friendly idiots immediately stopped what they were doing. **"O-oh hey Erza~ What's up?"** They played it casual, acting as if nothing was wrong. But her eyes burned red. **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN A GIRLS ROOM!?"** They trembled in fear, as they got the royal beat down.

Screams gave the students great nightmares...no one was in peace, but people Were in pieces...

Lucy sighed, resting her head on her desk. You'd think she was a zombie with how bad her she looked. Her uniform was in wrinkles, her head was swelling a massive bruise from the chair that went flying and smacked her out cold. And worse people just kept looking at her.

 **"Alright brats, I'll be taking attendance now. My sweet little Cana-Chan?"** She raises her hand chugging on her water bottle. **"Yo."** Lucy was barely concentrating, only managing to mumble in the cool wood with a slight raised hand when her name was addressed.

Mr. Guildarts wasn't one of those teachers who liked to ramble, and hating school himself just wrote the assignment from their book on the board for homework and popped in a movie. Lot of the students took advantage of the cool history teacher.

 **"Man you look wasted girl, you must be the new girl everyones talking about."** Lucy raised her face, meeting Cana. **"Won't you get in trouble not being in your seat?"** She takes another swig of her water bottle...

But from the smell of it, there's not a drop of water in it. **"Nah, my dad isn't one to really care so long as we get our work done."** Things start connecting. **"You're Cana?"** Her classmate grins. **"Yep home of the earth dorm. And from what I heard you had a crazy first day."**

She hears the tired grumble. **"No kidding."** Her new friend stifles a laugh. **"I heard that Gray and Natsu were having a makeout session in your room, that true?"** The blonde groans, covering her pained face. **"No...far from it."**

 _Flashback_

She came into her new home and flicked on the lights. And there they were. Two idiots from her gym class arguing. One was reading some very important looking papers and the other was raiding the fridge. It was amazing how she didn't notice their screaming before she entered.

Her eyes went wide. Staring in horror as Natsu, being so pissed as Gray's comment threw her stuff around. One was a small stool chair Lucy bought at a yard sale to conserve on cash, it narrowly missing Gray. She shrieked as it nailed her.

Lucy went out like a light before she could even blink. The next thing she knew she had a series of wrappings around her head, and was in the infirmary. Meeting for the first time Erza Scarlet and her brother Sen. They were odd.

The woman with crimson locks had a stern expression, apologizing for the two idiots who broke into her room, destroyed her stuff and injured her. All while kicking a pair of bloodied bodies for each statement. Sen was on his tablet typing something, while taking pictures of the chaos.

 _Present_

 **"Hahahaha oh man that's hilarious!"** Cana held her gut, nearly falling off her desk. **"Says you, almost all my stuff got busted. The room is practically in ruins! Where am I gonna stay now?!"** Lucy pouted crossing her arms as a miasma of darkness fell before her frame.

The brown haired alcoholic pondered. **"Where's the remains of your stuff?"** She saw her friend wince. **"In the infirmary...and Mrs. Porlyusica is not at all happy about it, but Mr. Dreyar is forcing her to keep it there until i find a roommate in the water dorms."**

 **"Ahh."** That was all that was said, because the bell rang. And the two shuffled out the door. But not before Guildarts kissed his daughters forehead affectionately. **"Have a good day kiddo, and stay out of trouble."**

His little girl rolled her eyes. **"I should be saying that to you old man, laters."** The girls walked out, both blinking when they see a familiar blonde haired friend. **"Arrow?"** She grinned. **"Yo Cana, Yo Lucy!"** They walk together. **"Why are you here?"** Sage shrugged.

 **"I had free block. I walked around, and when the bell rang I usually meet up with Cana before heading to class."** The drinker smirks. **"She's lonely, since she's too shy to face her crush."** A blush burns brightly. Arms go around the brunette. **"Not nice Cana!"**

Lucy raised an eyebrow. **"A crush?! Arrow..."** Her curiosity spiked in interest. Leaving a fidgeting girl standing there. **"Who?"** She zips the lips, and they meet up with Levy. **"Levy do you know who Arrow's crush is?!"** Levy Lucy and Cana looked at the girl. **"Nope but I've been trying to figure it out all year."**

Out comes the list. **"I've narrowed down the list of names she hangs out with. For awhile I thought it was down between Loki or Gray but she denied it, whole heartedly"** Levy winces seeing the glare of doom.

 **"Because if I liked Gray I would be facing Juvia's wrath...that woman would drown me almost as fast as Aqua! And Loki...are you kidding me? That blazing moron?! I'd rather take the drowning, besides they're more or less siblings. Loki especially."**

Arrow gets her vengeance, having an obnoxious smile on her face. **"And even if I did somehow fall for lion boy, I'm afraid it wouldn't work out since he's got the hots for our sweet little Heartfilia."** Lucy's stomach knotted, attention turns to her in a snap. **"Wha-what are you talking about!?"**

The bell rang, forcing a groan to escape everyone. **"Frick we're late. I got math with Ms. Evergreen...aka Medusa of Math"** Arrow flinches just saying her name. Rumor has it that if you piss the woman off badly enough her glare will paralyze you with fear.

Reminding most that those victimized, looked like they've been turned to stone. She sprints breaking records. Making it through the door. She was so glad she was in shape, lest she die. But she was panting hard, exhausted. **"Are you ok Arrow? Oh I'm sorry for asking!"**

Sage musters a smile, trying to calm the pinkette next to her. **"I'm ok Aries, I just ran late and had to run here. Has she taken attendance yet?"** Aries Ramia shook her head. **"No not yet, she actually just walked in and starting writing todays lesson on the board."**

A sigh escaped her. **"Phew what a relief."** A few snickers caught their attention. **"Yes may I help you Lion Boy? And Sen...you evil little blogger you, what a surprise."** The two boys scooted their seats closer. **"You're never ever late Arrow, Leo and I were just thinking you got caught in an accident or something."**

She snorts. **"If you must know I was chitchatting and simply lost the sense of time."** Sen clapped. **"I'm so proud of you, you're finally acting like a legit girl."** Her glare spoke volumes, but it was ignored by Loki. **"So who brought out our little Sagey from her isolated shell."**

Arrow smirked. **"Why if you must know, it was Cana, Levy and the angelic Lucy~"** His eyes widened. Before narrowing. **"What are you saying?"** She hummed, ignoring his scowl of jealousy. **"If you've fallen for Lucy, Arrow, do realize I won't back down in trying to win her over."**

Only a handful of people knew...she was into girls. **"I have no idea what you mean good sir, I enjoy conversing with Lucy, but lucky for you pretty boy I have no intentions of asking her out."** Her smile was so innocent. **"However I wish YOU the best of luck, you bloody playboy."**

He slumped, sulking, with Aries smiling nervously, all while Sen was laughing hysterically. **"CLASS QUIET DOWN!"** Evergreen shifts her glasses, a stern face and ruler in hand. **"Now when I call your name please answer."**

 _Meanwhile..._

Lucy's hand was moving fast and furious, taking Mr. Justine's language class was challenging. Especially when it's Latin. Lucky for her she had Levy by her side. However she was struggling just as much with taking accurate detailed notes.

The vigorous exercise of copying the alphabet and copying his lecture nearly destroyed the class. Their hands ready to fall off. Everyone sighed in pure bliss knowing that class was over. **"I don't think I'm going to survive this class Levy."** She was with the blonde girl. **"Ditto."**

The girls collected their books. Chatting through the halls. **"Will we always take different classes?"** Lucy was seriously confused. **"Yeah each day we have a different set of classes, it gives everyone time to get all their homework done and gives everyone free time."**

Our blonde angel knew this school was different, but holy cow was it a lot to take in. **"Oi shrimp!"** Up ahead of them was the ruffian from yesterday, Gajeel. The blue haired girl frowns. **"I am not a shrimp!"** He grins, loving the fact that she gets annoyed easily.

 **"Whatever, i need you to help me go over Macao's paper assignment."** Lucy looked at the two's interaction. **"Yeah just let me go get some books from Crux's library and i'll head to your dorm room. Come on Lucy."** The girls run, Levy practically dragging her buddy.

After five minutes worth of jogging they arrive at the library. **"So what was that all about."** A blush appearing nicely on the language enthused student, she scratched the back of her head.

 **"Ah well, the principal called me to the office a year or so ago, apparently Gajeel was on the verge of flunking and i was asked to tutor him, been friends with him since."** Coo sounds came from Sen as he strutted up to the girls. **"Ah how sweet, if only he wasn't a jackass."**

Lucy blinked, instantly remembering him. Levy scowled. **"He's not that bad!"** He rolls his eyes giving the girl a pity tap. **"Say what you will. So whatcha doing here?"** They walk in together, seeing an elderly man at the front desk, sleeping.

Instantly the brown eyed classmate felt like she was in heaven. Aisles of books were everywhere, rows of shelves were filled to the brim, she was swept away with the aroma of leather. She saw dozens of computers and tables. It was amazing. _'It's almost as big as the library back home.'_

 _S_ he's pulled from the sight before her. **"Hello Mr. Crux, I'm here for the books I ordered."** In addition it also added as a book store. Much to Lucy's delight. Sen looked at her weirdly. **"Lev I hate to break it to you but the old man is sleep-"**

 **"WHOWAAAAAAAAAA!"** Lucy and Sen leaped back, nearly having a heart attack. **"Ahhhh!"** Adrenaline flushed, their bodies felt like jelly when they finally calmed down. **"That'll be 25.40$ Miss. Mcgarden."** She cheerfully took the bag, her eyes shining.

Crux went right back to sleep, a snot bubble growing with each breath. **"Geez! How can you not be freaked out Levy?"** Sen looked suspiciously at the guy. Suddenly the bubble popped. **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Sen screamed once more in shock. **"Please no yelling in the library."** Cruz fixed his glasses.

Blink blink, Miss Heartfilia sweat dropped at the scene before her...this is why Sen Never comes into the library. A small screech brought everyones attention to the loud speaker. **"Lucy Heartfilia to the nurses office. I repeat, Lucy Heartfilia to the nurses office."**

She walks onwards, hoping that the reason for her presence was the news of the principal finally managing to find a dorm room she could stay in. She knew she would either be in the fire or water dorms. Seeing out that the earth, lightning and wind dorms were on the opposite side of the school.

There wasn't too much she wanted if bunked with a roommate, they had to be nice. And they had to let her have her privacy, that was all she needed and really wanted. So when she finds Loki Roarster grinning at her as she opens the door to the nurses office. She was already dreading the announcement.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Hoh boy she just can't seem to get any luck in this school. Teeheeeeheeeee, Oh this will be fun. Well thanks for your time folks. If you like this do not hesitate to review/fav and follow! Tchao for now~**


	4. Chapter 4

On The Hunt~

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: Yay we have returned. Now before I forget. Thank you to** KrispiKreme **for following and** MistressAva **for joining the fav and follow lists, So last time Lucy was preparing for the worst. Loki is grinning like a madman and I'm seriously starving! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

3rd P.O.V

She was huffing and puffing. His smirk was growing wider and wider by the minute, he followed like a docile lamb. **"Oh come on beautiful, it was just a joke~"** Lucy's cheeks were burning scarlet. _'I can't believe how stupid I am...'_

When she arrived at the nurses office and saw Loki standing there, she automatically assumed she would be bunking with him. But thank Mavis there are still rules and proper courtesy in this school.

For the true reason for him being there...was for him to help carry her stuff to Levy's dorm. So basically he just became her loyal pack mule. However Makarov had her going for a second. Before the two laughed at her shocked face.

And then Porlyusica kicked them all out. Complaining about people and loud noise polluting her office. And so that's leading them to the present. Loki and her had a couple bags, holding clothes, jewelry, mementos, school supplies ect.

Levy squealed when she saw the two walk up to her, immediately she opened the door, letting them in. **"Well here we are! Oh Lucy this is going to be great~ Do you need help unpacking?!"** Leo volunteered to stay and help as well. **"Thanks you guys."**

And so they went to work, although the girls kept a good eye on Loki, making sure he touched None of the bags that had the blondes clothes. But what he found was odd, a frown appeared. **"Hey Lucy?"** She looks over. **"Yeah?"** He holds out the stack of papers.

 **"What's this?"** She screeched, horrified and leaped. Her dive took her far. She held the papers, clutched the sheets tightly to her chest. A blush rising to her cheeks. Levy and Leo looked at her, curious and concerned. **"What are those Lu?"** Lucy looked away.

Hiding them behind her back. **"Nothing important!"** Her lie was obvious. Her brown eyes watched their every movement, but her back was unguarded. As they were taken from her. By Gajeel. **"Hey give it back!"**

A game of keep away ensued. Her cheeks burning more as Gajeel managed to easily read while keeping her from reaching them. He finally laughed after several minutes. **"Oh that's rich. Not a bad story kid. But seriously, it needs more action."** She jumps ripping it from his hands.

Not that he put up a struggle. He leaves with another laugh. She was horrified, her soul was ready to fly to the heavens in despair. Her friends stared at her form. **"Lu-Chan...are you a writer?"** She looks down, shame evident. **"Why do you look so ashamed?"**

 **"I'm not that good. I want to be a writer...but."** Leo pulls her up from the floor. **"Lucy a frown doesn't suit you, smile hm? So what if you're not good right now, you can always improve right?"** He gently took the story from her palms.

Levy and him read the papers in silence. Lucy still depressed. **"Lu this is awesome! How can you not think this is good!?"** Loki agreed, he wasn't one to usually read books, more or less due to the fact that he was always too busy.

But Lucy's story was amazing! It balanced out the humor and romance, the characters felt so real, it was as if you could see them going through their struggles. **"Seriously, it was a good Lucy, you need to have more confidence."** She kicked the carpet beneath her.

 **"My dad..."** She snapped her mouth shut. Not saying anything else, as she continues unpacking. Her friends don't ask questions, and work in silence, but their interest in her backstory stayed. _'Just who is Lucy...'_

 _In the Wind/Lightning Dorms..._

He was running and running fast. Natsu was hot on his heels. Sen was cursing black and blue as he turned a corner. _'Damn, how could I have been so stupid!'_ Blogging was his life. Gossip and information was what made him whole. And it became the greatest of tools.

Now the problem with this...is the complete and utter fact that when he blogs, people know outright that it's him. So when he posted the story about Natsu and Gray making out in Lucy's dorm room...let just say he felt a burning and chilling sensation at the same time.

As the two chased him. He was lucky to outrun Gray, but Natsu was fast, being a member of the track team along with Levy's friend Jet, he was built for speed. Granted he more or so liked working on pyro assimilated crafts like fireworks but sports like track came in handy.

Sen's heart was pounding, fear was breaking through. He knew he had to hide, or find some way to distract the man before his guts were splattered on the lockers. He ran first door that was open. Shutting it immediately. **"WHAT THE HECK!?"** He looked over his shoulder.

Sweat dropping. **"Oh...hey Arrow, Aries, Wendy~"** He sheepishly smiled, as he locked the door and barricaded it. Arrow crosses her arms, tapping her feet. **"Sen...what are you doing in my room...and why are you locking us in?"** She was trying to remain calm.

But it was hard, seeing how he always pissed her off with his antics, and her two friends were hyperventilating from fear. **"Wh-what's going on?"** The blue and pink haired girls were holding each other behind their friend. **"I-I-I'm sorry that Arrow's mad."**

She gently grabbed ahold of Aries hand, giving a quick squeeze. **"Not mad at you, and Sen...I'm still waiting!"** He flinched, terrified of the tone in her voice. **"Um well, you see I'm hiding~ A fun little game of hide and seek."** She snorts going to her computer. Logging in.

 **"Yeah more like hide and pray you don't get found. Let me guess, a certain annoying pyro is out for your blood with your latest blog."** He turns around, after taking absolute precautions that his hideaway was secured. **"Bingo my dear Arrow! Now seriously help me out here!"** He begged.

She huffed crossing her arms once more. **"Even if I did, you seem to forget..."** Bang bang BOOM! Natsu broke the door open. Everyone minus Arrow is screaming. **"Natsu has a strong sense of smell."** Sen in a panic jumps out her window, with Natsu following.

 **"I'm gonna get you asshole!"** All three walk to the window, hearing shrieks of terror. **"And both idiots forget that I live on the 3rd floor..."** She sighs, looking at the destruction. **"Great...now I need to find a new dorm to live in."** The blonde sulks, picking up her destroyed stuff.

Aries speaks up, not liking to see her friend sad. **"Um- forgive me for being so forward, but-but you can stay with me if you want. I'm sorry."** She bows. Arrow's cheeks tinge pink, her eyes sparkling. **"Really?!"** She hugs the shy girl. **"Thank you so much!"**

Wendy picks up some of Arrows books. **"Let me help too!"** Arrow smiles nooging the middle schooler. **"You rock Wendy~ But wait weren't you going to meet up with your sister Carla? She wanted you to meet her boyfriend if I recall."** The bluenette girl nodded.

 **"Yeah but i already met Panther, he's really nice and mom likes him. If anything I feel bad for Happy-San. He's been crushing on my sister for years."** The name rang a bell. **"Isn't Happy, Natsu's bro?"** She nods. **"Yeah all three of them are in the same 7th grade homeroom."**

Sage winced. _'Yeowch, that's gotta sting. What a small cruel world.'_ Arrow peeked over to where the kind Miss Ramia was having trouble grabbing a plushy on the shelf. _'Then again...it's not too cruel a world.' ..._

 _Lunch Time..._

 **"Food..."** Lucy, Arrow, Levy, Aries and Wendy bowed paying respects before digging in. **"So Sen and Natsu just barged and destroyed your room because Natsu was trying to kill Sen?"** Arrow nodded, inhaling soup. **"Pretty much. Aries was kind enough to let me bunk with her."**

Aries Ramia blushed, not used to sincere compliments. **"Hey wait I know you, you're on the schools gossip article."** Lucy was wondering why she looked so familiar. Apparently there's a lot of school papers and news in this school. Aries was ranked number two of the top five girls guys wanted to date.

 **"Anyways Lulu, how are things with staying at Levys?"** Wendy sipped her drink. **"Great, it's like I've found my long lost twin sister!"** The two high five. **"You know it~"** A pair of hands slammed down in front of the girls. Making all of them jump. **"Arrow, you, me, secret spot, NOW!"**

She dragged away, but she puts up a massive struggle. **"Let me go!"** She kicks and hits, as Sen lifts her into the air **. "GOD DANG IT SEN!"** Erza raises an eyebrow. **"Brother what do you think you're doing?"** He pales. **"Oh heya sis, I need to talk to Arrow about something super mando important!"**

She analyzes the situation, Sage was lifted over Sen's shoulder, screaming and kicking, raising a fuss for all of the cafeteria to see. **"I expect to see her in our 11th period of theater and acting 101."** With a vigorous nod, he bolts right on out of there.

Erza goes back, eating her cake as if nothing happened. Finally in the garden club's pride and joy fields **. "Sen what are you doing here?"** Sen ignores the guy. **"Gotta jet, Droy~ See yah."** Arrow mouthed for the gardener to get help, or to call the police...but he sucks at lip reading, all he caught was _**'help'**_

The red head finally puts his friend down. **"What the heck Sen?"** A few clonks on the baka later... **"Look I need your help. And you're the only person I can come to for something like this."** She raises an eyebrow, leaning against the tree. Finding his pitiful, fidgeting form.

 _'Why doesn't he go to Erza for help, she's the student body president and his sister for crying out loud.'_ She sighs. **"Alright I'm all ears, shoot."** He raises a fist in the air, grateful. **"Ok so i want you to..."**

 _Elsewhere..._

 **"Hey give it back!"** Lucy was running. Someone just stole her purse and she was not happy about it. She was chasing the criminal, his face and body was covered with a cloak, but she thought she detected pink strands through the hood.

He was fast, too fast for her, but she refused to give in. The guy honestly was having a blast, it was almost as funny as when he set laxatives in Gray's lunch. Loki was watching it all go down exactly as it planned. _'Time for the hero to step in to save the day...wait, what the hell!?'_

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so that's more then enough excitement for one chapter. You'll have to wait till next time to see what happened, if you liked this please feel free to review/fav/follow. Ok tchao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

On The Hunt~

Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: Before Anything, first off, thank you** Nobody0920 **for your review, fav and following, next thank you to** Black Fox Kenzie **for faving and following.**

 **Ahh we have so much going on...lots of questions, lots of crazy...i regret nothing especially since it's only going to get worse from here on. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **3rd P.O.V**

It was supposed to be a simple plan. One that practically no one could screw up. Natsu runs away with Lucy's purse, Loki busts in playing the hero, returning the purse and getting a date as a prize. Sounded good at the time. Especially since Natsu was told that Lucy and him were playing a game called 'keep away.'

However no one expected Natsu(hidden via disguise) to slip on the drenched floors. Apparently he didn't notice the wet floor sign. Falling on his back, he collided into the wall, groaning as Lucy's purse flew, landing in her hands. **"Hey are you ok?!"** She approached him. He was soaked and in pain.

She frowned. "Why did you do that?" He tried to smile. **"We're playing a game of keep away, I was so gonna win!"** He rubbed his sore head. She snorts helping him up. **"It still wasn't nice of you to do that."** He grins sheepishly. **"Sorry bout that. You're in my gym class. Luigi right?"**

Her face turned red with anger. **"It's Lucy! L. U. C. Y! You know the girl whose dorm got destroyed because you got into a brawl!"** His face revealed recognition. **"Oh yeah! I threw a chair at you!"** He looked...so proud to have remembered such a thing.

Natsu was one second away from being strangled by the blonde. The pink haired boy's instincts finally kicked in. **"Sorry about all that."** She huffs, exhausted and walks away. Step step step, a sigh and Lucy turns around.

 **"Why are you following me!?"** She places her hands on her hips, that nervous smile still there. **"Ehehe...um I'm lost."** The irritated girl face palms. _'This guy's something else.'_ She continues walking, him by her side.

 **"Pathetic..."**

Loki face plants into the table. Arrow looking at him stupidly, not at all sorry that she stated the harsh and cruelly intended insult. **"I-I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Lucy Leo-nii"** They were in Aries dorm, she handed out tea.

Sage snorts, grateful for the drink. **"He should've known better then to use Natsu for his ploys. In some way shape or form, something always gets screwed up whether it's property, people or the plan itself...be lucky you didn't get caught."**

He couldn't help but agree, Natsu could've easily told Lucy that Loki suggested the 'game' and he'd be screwed. **"But then the damn pyro got escorted by her!"** He sobbed. Sage shook her head.

 **"Figures you fall for the one girl who's not affected by your charm. Your pick up lines aren't going to save you this time."** He knew that, no matter how many times he'd tried, she always rejected his advances. **"In addition...his reputation with other girls doesn't help. AH I'M SORRY!"**

Aries was practically in tears as Loki's head bounced, as if a great weight fell onto him. **"No you're absolutely right Aries, so many people told him and Taro that their perverted womanizing ways would come back to haunt them."** At this point the ginger was on his knees.

 **"Please...please help me. How can I get Lucy to love me?!"** Sage raised her hands. **"Whoa whoa kitty cat. I'm already being coaxed into helping Sen. I'm not Cupid."** Aries looked at her friend. **"Sen is in love? With whom, um uh, I'm sorry never mind, it must be private."**

Arrow's face scrunched up. Just remembering the sheer embarrassment she went through, just to hear his little sob story about wanting to date the weird woman. The conversation still unfortunately still fresh in her mind.

 _ **"Pleaseeeeeeeee Arrow! You're the only one who can help me snatch a date with Virgo!"** He resorted to the puppy dog eyes, he would do whatever it took to get her assistance. She paled. **"What makes you think I can help!? I barely know the girl!"** A spark flashed._

 _ **"You're in the Zodiacs circle, you're Sagi's little sis, you're like a sister to Loki, and you got practically all of their respect. Come one help a man out in his time of need!"** The blonde backed up. **"Even so, like I said I don't know Virgo all that well!"**_

 _He gripped her hands, boy was desperate. **"You can find out though! What she likes, what her type of guy is, what she doesn't like."** She could already feel a headache coming._

 _This was her last chance to make the sap give up on asking for her help. **"Why should I? Even if I was good friends with Virgo, I'd be risking her trust, for all you know she may not even be into guys."** He was silent and unmoving._

 _She took the opportunity to slip away. But his voice called out something that had her hands tied. **"I know...about your crush."** Sweat began pouring down her face...he knew..._

 **"Wait wait wait...YOU? Having a CRUSH!?"** Loki and Aries looked at the girl. Her sourly expression still there. **"Yes and before you ask I'm Not Telling."** She grumbled about idiots and blackmail. **"Come on Arrow help your big brother."** She groaned, smashing her head on Aries wooden table.

She was sure she caused a dent in the furniture, Sage made a mental note to apologize later. **"Why me...and stop with the god dang puppy eyes!"** She tries to avoid his gaze, but it was pointless. In the end the girl ended up giving him advice. **"You're her friend! And you guys always talk to each other."**

 **"I'll tell you this, if you want Lucy you have to actually be sincere."** He brainstorms, creating a series of plots to get his angel. The one with Natsu seriously backfired, but he was determined. **"Ugh...hopeless."** The door slammed open, making all three jump. **"Arrow...need help. Now!"**

He picks her up, taking her away. Both Aries and Loki stare at what just occurred... **"Was Arrow just...kidnapped?"** The pinkette was fretting, while Leo continued his strategic romantic plots. Ignoring what just happened

 _During this time..._

 **"I'm so sorry!"** He really didn't mean to, but while trying to find the fire dorms he bumped into a girl. Her books dropped. **"It is alright, do not trouble yourself."** She had on a blank expression as she picked up her things. Him helping.

She thanked the boy. Walking once more. **"Hey wait!"** She stopped, turning around. **"Yes? Is there a problem? Do I need to be punished?"** The boy sweat dropped at the final question. **"Um no, actually I need some help."**

The pair were caught up in conversation...that they didn't see what was happening above...on the fifth floor. **"Arrow...Who. Is...THAT!?"** Sen was steaming with rage, jealously prickling his skin. **"No clue, but I think Lion boy knows him, he seems familiar."** Sen leaves the girl for a moment.

All before returning this time Loki on Sen's shoulder. **"Leo...Who. Is...THAT?!"** He adjusted his glasses as he takes in the blonde eyed guy. **"Oh that's my pal Hibiki from Blue Pegasus Academy."** A twisted smile appeared on the crimson boy. **"Excellent...now time to find a way to kill him."**

Arrow and Leo looked at each other, sweat still falling down. **"Sen...don't you think you're over reacting?"** He ignores the two, mumbling devilish plans. Loki snorts. **"For all you know it could be totally innocent. Keep cool dude."** Then he saw it...on the corner of his eye.

Natsu and Lucy. Together, laughing, smiling...the ginger was frozen in place. Trying to take his own advice, to remind himself that Natsu had no romantic feelings for the blonde at all.

Buttttt...he lost it when he saw the salmon(he hates it when people state it as pink) boy placed his arms around her shoulders for a side hug. **"DRAGNEEL!"** He tried to jump out the window, eager to kill the little pyro.

Had Sen and Mako not held that man bac **k. "Now you're overreacting!"** They struggled, Loki being a member of the martial arts club, was strong, even with his two friends holding him back he was inching his way to the window. **"Damn Lok, it's the 5th fucking floor!"**

 **"Any bright ideas Sen!?"** She was losing her grip, they didn't have much time before the playboy went to end Natsu. **"You gotta trust me on this Arrow. You gotta let him go!"** Loki wasn't paying attention but pulled all the harder. **"Are you nuts! Scratch that question. I know you are!"**

He didn't deny the accurate statement but he gave her a look. She sighed and released their friend. Loki was about to leap, glad that the weight dragging him was gone...but then he fell. **"Tazers...man they work wonders."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So We've learned that Sen and Loki practically broke Arrow, forcing her to play Cupid, Arrow has a crush, and Lucy and Natsu seem close. Man how complicated can this story get! With that folks i'll be ending the chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and it'd be nice to get some favs/follows/reviews~ Tchao for now everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

On The Hunt~

Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: Jeez what a nightmare. Don't people know better then to reach terrible conclusions? Time to shed some light on what happened. And before I forget thank you** JcL107 **for following! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _Lucy's P.O.V_

Ok...so that weirdo Natsu isn't Too bad a guy. He's actually nice and has some pretty funny stories **. "And then I went and mixed chili powder into his food. Dude was screaming flames! Finally Juvia went and gave him her water bottle."** I was cracking up.

Covering my mouth trying to contain the giggles. He grinned at me. **"So why did you transfer in the middle of the year Luigi?"** I take back all my compliments. **"IT'S LUCY!"** I huff, crossing my arms, still walking. **"Anyways I've heard all about this school."**

Fairy Tail was one of the craziest schools in history, it was always in the news for the crazy events and people that lived/worked/studied there. **"It seemed like so much fun, and when I visited the school's fair earlier this year, I knew this was the place for me."** I placed a hand over my head.

Protecting my eyes from the sun beaming down on us. The shadows cooling the heated gaze on my hair. **"I took the enrollment exams to receive admission and Passed! I couldn't believe it."** I smiled, remembering how hard I squealed when I read the acceptance letter.

But of course Natsu wasn't really paying attention...not like I really expected him to. He had a really short attention span. Did something just growl? I followed the sound, it coming from his stomach. **"Wanna go get some lunch?"** His eyes brightened, he moved fast, giving me a side hug.

 **"Thanks Luce! You're the best!"** I chuckled lightly. Guess he can be sweet afterall... **"Even if you are a weirdo!"** Again...never mind. Sigh. **"Come on then, let go of me! And stop calling me a weirdo you weirdo!"**

 _3rd P.O.V: In Sagitoni's dorm..._

The Arrow siblings had their eyes glued on the two demonic looking guys. Making sure there was no funny business. Loki was sore but still ready to mangled the pyro track runner. Sen well...he was calmer thats for sure. But that menacing aura and notepad of plans was not over looked.

After Leo the Lion aka Loki Roarster the head of the Zodiac Club was knocked unconscious due to an electrical zap in the back. Sen saw something he definitely shouldn't have. As Hibiki (Loki confirmed his identity) had his hands around the pink haired maiden Virgo's waist.

The red head went ballistic, worse then Loki, he actually managed to jump out the window. If not for Sage being fast, she wouldn't have been able to save him from his demise.

She grabbed the suicidal man, taking a grip of his leg with both hands. Her upper half was right out there with him. Though she had a strong grip, she didn't have as much upper body strength as she would've liked.

Sage could feel herself getting ready to pop right out of the building, as Sen scratched his way to the handsome intruder. Her brother had just happened to walk passed the hallway, and hear her cries.

He immediately rushed to his sisters aid, pulling the homicidal maniac with her back inside the school. Another struggle ensued. Fortunately Arrow knew his one weakness. **"Erza dead ahead!"** Sen yelped, hiding behind her back. Cowering, lucky for the siblings, not realizing it was a bluff.

He and Loki were dragged by the siblings, leading us to now, where they were under surveillance. **"I can't believe you two idiots!"** Her glare was murderous. **"If not for Sagi-Nii-Kun I would throw both of you at Aqua during one of her dates with Scorpio!"**

The boys paled at the thought, Aqua Scales was NOT one you wanted to piss off. Being the head honcho of the swim team, she would not hesitate to drown whatever poor soul that was in her wake. And she absolutely DID NOT Tolerate people when her dates with her boyfriend were interrupted.

With fear in their veins they promised to behave...(for now anyways.) They all left Sagitoni to his own devices, Sage getting a kiss on the cheek. **"Be good sister, do your best not to kill them alright?"** She didn't make promises, but would do her best.

Her feet walked her to her next class, unaware that her brother just received a visitor. **"It seems you are late."** His guest smiled sheepishly. **"I got lost, you didn't miss me too badly now did you?"** They walk in. **" I was occupied until your arrival."** The door shut closed.

 _At the Mall..._

 **"Why are we doing this again?"** She had a bad feeling, like a really really bad feeling about this. **"Because you said you'd help me get Virgo. Once I make the beautiful angel that she is fall madly in love with me, I'll help you snatch Aries!"**

Her blush screamed volumes. **"Will you drop it! I have a crush on her, but I have no intentions of trying to 'snatch' her. For all I know, she's straight."** He denies the fact. **"She's bi actually. It's was a pretty big surprise when I found out."** Arrow demanded the source of his info.

He reveals that Loki and Caprio mentioned it. **"Cammi knew too. He said she told him when she went to him for her monthly trim."** She sighs. **"Ok ok, you can stop now. But seriously Sen, this has trouble labeled all over it."** Sen spews a raspberry.

 **"It's simple, you casually run into her at one of the stores, do small talk. I snatch her purse, you and her go onto pursuit, I lose you two, change out of my thief outfit, meet up with you, giving you the purse. You return talk about my heroic actions and boom she's mine!"**

His eyes were gleaming. He had absolute confidence in this plan. **"You know Loki tried a similar plan and it backfired...horribly."** She crosses her arms, reluctant.

 **"Yeah but there's a major difference. We're not using Natsu, we're using me, and I will at least see my surroundings so I won't go sliding on the floor."** She stops her arguing. _'Alright Sen we'll do it your way...but don't cry to me when things go wrong.'_

Sage went into Hot Topic, finding Virgo staring at the clothes and other odd items there. **"Hey Virgo. Fancy meeting you here."** As much as she hated to admit it, she was actually glad to have taken acting class, even if she had to deal with the talentless yet passionate Erza.

 **"Ah hello little sister. I see Princess isn't with you today."** Arrow managed a smile. **"Yeah Lucy isn't here with me, out of curiosity why do you call her princess?"** The blue eyed student blinks, still not mustering a different expression. **"Because she looks and acts like one. She's very nice to me."**

She walks up to the girl. **"Yeah she is isn't she? I was wondering if I could walk around with you, my friend came with me and ditched."** She bowed to the blonde. **"Of course sister. I'd be happy to accompany you. Should I be punished?"** Sweat dropped down Sage's head.

 _'Well that explains why she came to this store...and the outfit.'_ Arrow had no idea that Virgo was into maid cosplay... **"Do I look nice Arrow?"** The girl scratches her head. **"Um yeah, with your polite manners, the maid dress actually suits you well."**

Virgo smiles, bowing. **"Thank you very much for your kind words little sister."** Sage smiles a genuine one this time, glad to see Virgo happy, she didn't know her well, but even without Sen's prompting, she was determined to bust her out of her shell.

They walk out, chattering. When a gust of air shoots past. **"My purse..."** Virgo's expressionless mask returned. Arrow runs. **"I'll get it back."** She knew it was Sen, that terrible premonition she was feeling was coming closer, she could feel it.

The thief ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he wasn't much of an athlete, but his love for Virgo made him fight all the harder. What he didn't expect was a security guard bumping into him when he turned the corner.

He fell backwards, the purse flying, it landed with a skid. Right at Sage's feet. She took it with her, unaware of the problems arising with her friend. **"You got it back."** Virgo bows to the girl. **"It was no prob, I actually got some help from Sen."**

 **"Then I must thank him."** That was when Arrow felt a vibration in her pocket. **"Hm?"** She checked it out, recognizing the caller id. **"What's up."** There wasn't much that Virgo could understand as she watched her 'sister' and classmate talk.

 **"Yeah?"** But she could guess...whoever is on the other line was in trouble, seeing how she could hear crying. **"Ok ok, I'm on my way..."** She hangs up. **"So Virgo i'll have to cut our little hang out short. Something urgent came up."** She understood, bowing and saying her goodbyes.

to be continued...

Time for Zodiac names

 **Virgo the Maiden** -Virgo Maidine(Mad- ene)

 **Aquarius the Water Bearer** -Aqua Scales

 **Scorpio the Scorpion** -Scorpio Twister

 **Capricorn the Goat** -Capiro Connor

 **Cancer the Crustation** -Cammi Ebins

 **Author Notes: well Sen is in trouble. And it's Arrow to the rescue. Sagitoni apparently has a lover, but who on earth could it be? We'll find out soon enough. Tchao for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

On The Hunt~

Chapter 7

 **Author Notes: It is clear to me that the boys of Fairy Tail lack the importance that is common sense or at least most of them do. I can only imagine what's coming to the girls way. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Sen was having a crappy day. His perfectly perfect plan failed with him getting locked in the basement cell underneath the mall. He used his one and only phone call to get a hold of his friend Arrow.

Though she bailed him out the cops had their eye on the guy. In addition, Sen had the foolish brain storm that it was ok for Taro Axis, leading quarterback for the football team and lord of the stink to borrow his car.

When he returned to his dorm that day with his friend he found it soiled with muck and garbage. The odor practically made all within a 20 feet radius pass out. Arrow covered her mouth. **"Ugh...put that poor thing out of it's misery."** Sen also protected his nose from the dreadful aroma.

 **"It just needs a bit of cleaning and it would be as good as new."** She looked at him with a pitying gaze, although it didn't show well. **"...Unless you count acid as a cleaning tool there's not going to be a god dang thing that will cleanse this monstrosity, you're better off burning or dumping it.** "

He was pissed, Taro destroyed his ride, so he was determined to get even with the perverted jock. And so he did...sort of. He had decided to trick the bullheaded man into eating beans and laxatives.

 _ **Earth Dorm Evac**_

 ** _'Taro refused to leave the bathroom, skipping all of his classes. However...the Earth Dorm were forced to evacuate. As the principal Makarov Dreyar called in some people. The smell and sight of the restroom was considered a hazard zone. Cana was choking, unable to handle the stench._**

 ** _Her and her father fled along with many others, as the body count for unconscious nose sensitive victims fell...3 by 3, 10 by 10...Classes had temporarily been suspended. As new dorm arrangements had been placed. Sen was lucky he was not caught in his crimes, less he be hanged and gutted by the earth dorm members._**

 ** _In other news...'_**

As of late the gossip chain was expanding, as the newest information peaked people's interest. Everyone had at least heard of it and had articles written about them. Lucy being the new girl had been the most recent in the rumors.

It was said that by the end of her first two months, she had already made her way to the top 5 of girls, guys wanted to date. And single handily stopped Natsu and Gray in their tracks when they were about to do another brawl.

But people started whispering and talking about a statement that was on one of the many online bloggers profiles. An anonymous writer sent a message that shook the school up.

 ** _Has one of the Arrow siblings shot their romantic feelings for the other team? Resources state that one of them isn't as straight as they make themselves seem..._**

Weeks Later...

 **"Big brother is avoiding me!"** Everyone looked at the sad looking blonde in shock. They weren't used to seeing her depressed and teary eyed. Angry, over panicking and stressed yes.

But her, clutching her pillow in Aries dorm room(Seeing how her room was still utterly destroyed) sobbing was something else. Aries woke up that morning to the sight, and fretting texted the others, unsure what to do.

People piled in pretty fast. Lucy, Levy, Cana, Loki, and Sen had each dragged others with them. Lucy was with Natsu and Gray in gym when she got the alert. Levy had Gajeel and his friend Panther as Levy usually was tutoring the pair at this time.

Cana was with Little Wendy and her sister Carla, Sen escorted his sister and the vice pres Jellal. Loki kidnapped Capiro Connor, another member of the Zodiac club and assistant councilor to the student body.

When the pink haired girl opened the door, she fidgeted. **"I-I'm so sorry for disturbing you all. But but I don't know what to do!"** Frankly no one knew what to do. No one ever saw her like this. **"Maybe Sagi-"** Her cries grew all the louder at Natsu's thoughtless suggestion.

 **"Idiot!"** Gray and Loki both smacked him for that one. The poor girl was babbling, the pink mans insensitive comment struck a nerve. She was a mess. Her appetite flew south, her blond hair was frizzy, the dye in her hair faded.

Bags were under her red eyes. **"All of you boys minus Capiro leave!"** Erza's glare made sure that they were obedient. Sage didn't stop her rambling, depression greatly peaking through her usually happy self.

 **"Did I do something to make him mad at me? Does he hate me?! Was I a bad sister? Why won't he see me?!"** The girls and Caprio did their best, but their presence and reassurances didn't help much.

Eventually Porlyusica had to be called in to put the girl to sleep. **"I swear this child is going to have heart failure one of these days. These panic attacks are shortening her life."** Her friends were given relieve from their classes to watch over the girl.

Aries was stroking the stressed Arrow's hair, watching over her sleeping form with a worried expression. The others saw, but decided not to bring up the subject...not right now.

Erza left, anger radiating off her form as she stomped off. Students backpedaled the moment they saw her fearing the woman. She made it to room 323, and slammed open the door.

It was art with Mr. Reedus Jonah. **"Ma-may i help you mademoiselle Erza?"** The french artist was trembling. **"I am sorry to disturb your class, but I am in need of Sagitoni Arrow. It is an emergency."** The teacher looks for the raven haired male.

 **"Oui. You may go Monsieur Arrow."** He was released, walking with the raging red head. **"What is wrong?"** She dragged him, not answering his question. Loki and Sen were waiting outside the infirmary, opening the door, she threw the man in.

Landing face first, he groaned in pain. **"Mr. Arrow."** Porlyusica had his attention **. "Your sister had a series of panic attacks this morning and had to be drugged to sleep."** His eyes widened in shock. **"Is-is she alright? What happened?!"** Bile was rising in his throat.

The look the Scarlet siblings were giving him spoke volumes. **"Because you've been avoiding her asshole."** Erza looked at her brother with a warning eye. **"Don't give me that sis, you know it's true. And the bullying behind her back didn't help."**

Many had the assumption that it was the younger sister whom was mentioned in the gossip statement, and though her closest of friends knew and understood her preferences...others however were brutal to those who were different.

At first it started out in hushed tones, that she faintly understood in the halls. It grew however, to snickering remarks and minor trip fall traps. It only got worse as the weeks went on, people making harsh comments and taunting the girl.

She never denied the accusations, after all it was true, she liked girls, though she didn't like telling people though for reasons like this. Arrow lost her blank composure when she entered class the past two days.

On the board would be harsh phrases and statements about her and her preferences. Her friends and the teachers were there for her, yelling at those responsible, but...she had lesser numbers.

And there was one person she needed to talk to about. Her brother...her role model Sagitoni, captain of the archery club. However she quickly realized that he had never been around, not since the rumors flew. Fears and doubts pooled into the teen.

Sage thought she had her emotions all under control but today...she just suddenly broke down. Unable to take the pressures casted upon her. Bringing her to her sleeping state.

Erza glanced at the two boys seething behind her. Keeping their tempers under control. Sen gritted his teeth, his best friend had a mental breakdown, he and his sister was going to get to the bottom of this mess.

 **"Loki grab Natsu, Gray and Lucy, head out to the mall and get some stuff for Sage. I'll send a text of things she likes and pay ya back later."** The ginger did as requested, however Sagitoni saw the look in his friends eyes before he stalked off. 'Get your shit together...'

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Sagitoni is avoiding his sister, will Sen and Erza find out the reason? Will Arrow ever awaken from her drug induced coma? And can Lucy keep the boys from doing something stupid while they find get well gifts for their unconscious friend?**

 **Find out next time! As always i would like reviews/favs/follows/ if you like this story~ Tchao for now everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

On The Hunt~

Chapter 8

 **Author Notes: We're back! Let the missions of our favorite Fairy Tail characters begin! I do not own Fairy Tail! Also thanks to** XXFairyFictionXX **for following**

3rd P.O.V

 **"Idiot pyro where do you think you're going! It's this way!"** They were banging skulls. **"Are you deaf you annoying ice freak!? How many times do I have to tell you that it's this way!"** Sighs could be heard behind the two.

Loki and Lucy should've known better then expect these two to be civil. The pair were honestly thinking of ditching the pair from the sheer humiliation of an audience gathering.

It figures that both idiots were pointing in opposite directions as to which store to go in. **"That's it I've had enough!"** Gray took off his shirt...causing a good portion of the girl population to squeal. Natsu cracked his knuckles readying himself for the inevitable brawl. **"I'm all fired up now!"**

Before either could bring out their fists they were smacked by Lucy and dragged away. **"Let's go before security decides to show up and throw us out."** A buzz alerted the teens, it was Sen.

 _ **"Yo guys...so listen Sagitoni is going through interrogation and I have the list of things that can cheer up Arrow.**_

 _ **Anime-preferably something with action, comedy and fluff...and No fan service(unless it's an anime for me of course =^_^=)**_

 _ **Ice cream-foue words...peanut butter and vanilla.**_

 _ **Tea-arizona green tea. I swear she chugs so much of it, you'd think she was related to Cana. So buy lots of it!**_

 _ **Manga-Same thing with anime. But if given an either or optiob, get the manga.**_

 _ **plushys-need I say more, cute stuff. She loves bunnies most of all...**_

 _ **Lastly resses...lots and lots of resses. You know the chocolate and peanut butter candies. Yeah, buy a crap ton.**_

 _ **Thnx guys, and no worries I will pay ya back later. Now excuse me as I show Sagitoni boy just how I'm related to Erza~**_

 _ **Sen...oh wait, Porlyusicka and Ariea went and moved Arrow into the infirmary.**_

Lucy sweat dropped at the message Loki showed her. The blonde pondered a couple stores that they could go to. She takes a gander at the map of the mall. **"Looks like F.Y.E is closest. Probably find most of the stuff for her right there."** Leo agreed, breaking up Natsu and Gray's glare contest.

 **"Come on guys, we need to cheer up Arrow."** With a sigh everyone walks on. But Gray who was leading the way froze in his tracks, causing those behind him to collide. **"Hey why'd ya stop?"** Onyx eyes saw the ice sculpture's pale face. **"Dude what's your problem?"**

He backs away...one step then 3. **"Um i'll look around elsewhere for stuff for Arrow."** Loki frowned, unsure why his friend was acting so bizarre. He denied having any issues. When a blue haired woman walked out.

She squealed, latching herself onto the trembling man. **"Gray-Sama! It's been so long~ Why haven't you visited Juvia!?"** She started tearing up in happiness. Leaving a huge question mark on everyone. She looked familiar. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the sight.

 **"So...who's this Gray?"** He finally managed to pull her off him. **"Nobody."** 'Juvia' looked at the brown eyed girl. **"Juvia is Gray-Sama's lover!"** Giving the girl a look that could kill. **"Oh so you're Juvia? Arrow mentioned you before!"** She did her best to ignore the 3rd pov narration and heated glare.

Not wanting to cause any more of a scene. **"Juvia is surprised to hear Arrow's name, are you a friend of hers?"** A hesitant hand shake. **"Yeah! I'm Lucy. I transferred to Fairy Tail not too long ago. Arrow's in my gym class."** Her passionate scowl lowered a tiny bit.

 **"Why does Lucy accompany Gray-Sama? Gasp, are you Juvia's love rival!?"** Juvia apparently was not noticing the other 2 guys with them. **"Gray, Loki, Natsu and I were going to get some get well gifts for Arrow."** The raven haired boy was automatically tugged into the store. **"Hey!"**

The bluenette escorted him in. **"Juvia will help! Juvia knows where all the things are in the store, so she will show you what Arrow will want!"** Already tired Lucy walks in, her other two companions in tow.

 _Elsewhere..._

 **"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me goooooooo!"** It was useless trying to struggle. But Sen tried his hardest. **"Come on sis, one punch won't kill him! Much."** Erza was in no mood for her brothers childish behavior. **"Enough of this Sen, you are not helping with the situation."**

Don't misinterpret her words, she was enraged with everything as well. But she knew beating up Sagitoni would not make things any better for his sister. **"But Erza...he made her cry, he made my Best Friend, His Sister depressed so badly that she had a meltdown!"**

Guilt was racking up on the older boy, but despite this, he refused to explain his reason for avoiding his younger sibling. **"I have reasons of which I do not wish to share."** He would not back down in his decision. It was difficult to keep his silence with the Scarlet siblings glaring daggers at him.

However he had managed. Even with Sen's very painful yet promising threats. **"Damn it Sagitoni! If you won't explain what the hell your problem is, then at least talk to Arrow, I've never seen her so down in the dumps. Get you're ass over to her room and make her feel better you stupid dick!"**

As insulting as that order was Sagitoni heeded it, leaving Sen and Erza there in the hallway. **"You can let me go now..."** Reluctantly the student council president released her brother.

His hands reaching his pocket, taking out his cell phone, as the melodic ringtone sang for a few moments. A text message was just sent to him. The duo looks at the message that was sent by Loki.

 _ **'We got the things for Arrow and are heading back to the school. Juvia is coming with us. Sen you owe us about 35 bucks.'**_

The boy grimaced at the high cost of cash coming out of his bank, but he'd deal. Arrow was a good friend, a Really good friend, so he owed her. Giving up some cash was the least he could do.

 ** _'Kay! I'll see you then. Sage is still out, but we found Sagitoni and explained what happened, he's gonna go see her .'_**

 _Meanwhile_

A boy was walking along the halls. When he heard slight sniffles, gently he opened the door. Finding a girl about his age lightly crying, her eyes red rimmed from exhaustion and tears. She looked up at the creaking sound of the door. **"Sorry but the nurse isn't here."**

She grabbed a tissue, blowing snot into it's softness. Loud as a trumpet. **"Um no, I was walking about looking for someone when I heard your crying...are you alright?"** He stepped to her bed, concern adorning his expression.

 **"Nothing...just having a rough time."** Reaching he grabbed a chair and scooted it to her bedside, sitting down and handing her the remaining box of tissues. **"Thanks."** He smiles. **"No problem, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying."** A blush lightly graces her cheeks.

But a snort comes out. **"With those lines you must be a friend for Leo."** The boy blinks, his blue eyes appearing and disappearing before he chuckles. **"Yeah he's a friend of mine."** Her hands lift themselves to the air. She knew it. **"Is he the one you're looking for Mr...?"**

 **"Hibiki. And no. I'm actually looking for my boyfriend. We promised to meet up but I couldn't find him anywhere."** Sage stared at him briefly. **"You have a boyfriend?"** Normally Hibiki whenever he mentioned his boyfriend people would give him weird or disgusted faces.

But he liked her all the more when he saw her thoughtful eyes. **"Lucky. You have someone who loves and cares about you."** He grinned. **"Yes, I'm very lucky. Although I'm sure you have a special place in your heart for that special guy? Girl?"** She replies girl.

Rosey warmth spread into her veins. **"It's nice to meet someone like me."** He raises an eyebrow, causing her to elaborate. **"Someone who's not so judgmental about people's preferences. Someone who understands."** Her sadness returns. Her frown growing as she looks down.

 **"Actually...that's why I was crying earlier. Past couple weeks have been a nightmare of people harassing me and bullying me cause I like girls. My friends support me, but it hurt when people looked at me like garbage. And my brother who I usually talk to about everything has been avoiding me."**

A feather felt touch made her jerk. There Hibiki was petting her hair. **"You know your situation reminds me of my boyfriend. He has a little sister of his own. And for awhile now he's found it difficult to talk to her. You see unlike me, he doesn't express that he's gay out much in public because of fear."**

It was explained that though his lover found no shame in dating Hibiki, he feared that people would hurt him, Hibiki and his little sister. **"I see. I'm sorry for the struggles your going through."** They share a smile. **"And admitting to others about you liking girls is very brave Miss...?"**

Holding her hands to her mouth she gasped. Feeling dumb that she forgot to address her name. **"Oh my name is Sa-"** The door opens, gathering both of their attention. Eyes widen in shock as both Arrow and Hibiki yell in unison. **"Sagitoni/Sagi?!"**

 _elsewhere..._

 **"There you guys are!"** Erza and Sen walked up to the parked car. Loki helped Lucy out of her seat. Meanwhile Juvia refused to let Gray leave the car. **"Graayyyyyyy-Sammaaaaaaa don't leave Juvia!"**

Natsu hopped out, popping the trunk. **"Aww why do you guys have to do this in MY Car...and just after I got it cleaned after the Taro Fiasco..."** The salmon boy gave Sen the bags, revealing the many goodies for Arrow.

Sen decides to examine the contents. **"Hmmmm. Lets see, tea check, candy check, plushys check...aww look at the buneary plushy~ Good choice! Let's see Vampire Princess anime vol 1. Magic Knights Rayearth Manga vol 1-3. Good good. Ohhh what's this!?"** He lifts out the manga.

Reading it carefully. **"Ravemaster...huh, looks good but I don't think she'll read this one. But we'll see. Excellent you guys even got her favorite ice cream!"** The red head pulls out his wallet. Giving his friends the money owed.

Loki, Lucy and Gray each chipped in 10 bucks, and Natsu being a cheapskate only dished out 5. So that's the amount given. **"Let's go find Arrow and give her, her get well presents."** They march on. Bags in a series of different hands.

Their paced slowed as they saw Aries, Aqua, Cana, Mira, Levy and Wendy outside the door. **"Hey what are you guys-"** Natsu was shushed by the girls. Confused and curious the gang take a peak at the small opening.

Sagitoni was hugging his sister, apologizing profusely. Hibiki was smiling at the pair. Sighs of relief blew out seeing the blonde haired girl finally smile. **"Big brother I approve of Hibiki-Chan~ You're lucky I don't do guys otherwise we'd be having problems!"** The three chuckle.

Unaware of the audience. **"WHAT?!"** None of them meant to, but the shock was huge. Both Arrow siblings had been hiding from each other the fact that they liked the other gender. Three pairs of eyes follow, narrowing at the sight of spies.

Sen was prepared for such a thing( no he wasn't) He barges into the room. **"Hey Arrow, we come bearing gifts!"** Her anger slides. **"Ohhhh presents!? Give give!"** She clenches and unclenches her hands, demanding her surprises up front and center.

But her friend doesn't give it to her...staring at the blonde haired man. **"You...you were with Virgo!"** He lunges, ready to strangle the male, had Sagitoni hadn't grabbed him. Sen snarled. **"Die die die! VIRGO IS MINNNNNEEEEEE!"** Hibiki hid behind Sage, terrified.

The sister irritated throws a pillow at her friend. **"Sen this is Hibiki...Sagitoni's** _**BOYFRIEND**_!" He pauses for a moment...before trying to kill him again. **"He touched my beloved Virgo! He must dieeeeee!"** Hibiki blinks confused. **"Do you mean the pink haired girl?"**

He assumed it was a yes as Sen valiantly struggled to break free. **"Hisssss!"** And hissed. Sagitoni frowned. **"Hibiki, didn't you say you had asked someone to show you where my dorm was?"** He nods vigorously, the memory coming back to him.

 **"Yeah She had pink hair and blue eyes, but while showing me around she tripped, i caught her so she wouldn't fall!"** No one moves...no one makes a sound, everyone is barely able to breath. Sage goes to defend her new friend.

 **"Sen...he's gay, he only helped Virgo so she wouldn't get hurt, no need to kill him and if you keep acting like this i will say something that will break you...completely!"** It was another few moments or trickled silence.

Arrow's threat showed promised, so he backs off, actually his entire rage aura depletes when the words are comprehended in his brain. When his eye catches a certain something, walking down the hall.

 **"Virgo~** " He rushes out the door. The bags full of gifts go flying, landing in Aries hands. **"Aries-Chan great catch!"** She blushes. **"Th-thank you!"** Everyone sighs in relief...eagerly awaiting for the end of this crazy day

to be continued.

 **Author Notes: Dun dun dunnnnn surprise. Sagitoni aka Sagittarius is dating Hibiki. Big fun. And my character gets presents~ You know...her reaction to stuff is just what i would do in such a scenario!**

 **Ok so we're ending that for now. Thank you all so much for reading. Feel free to review/fav/follow if you like this story! Tchao for now**


	9. Chapter 9

On The Hunt~

Chapter 9

 **Author Notes: Ok time to drop the drama for a bit and make people suffer...for fun! Prom is just around the corner and everyones scrambling to get a partner~ Oh...oh...poor guys. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

People were groaning in agony. Just as miserable as the Taro Earth Dorm fiasco. Only...it was the majority of the guys suffering. Prom was coming up, and those jittery feels of adrenaline of asking the girl they like scrambled down as fear and panic took control.

It was so bad that practically all the girls were feeling somewhat rejected, as many had their eye on a specific boy(Cough idiotic coward cough) to ask them. **"Pa-the-tic"** Their heads bobbled up and down as the Arrow siblings looked at Sen and Loki.

Their heads smashed on the lunch table. It was an early morning get together for the team of four. **"I take it their asking Lucy and Virgo out to prom didn't go so well."** Sage snorted to her older brother.

 **"More like their asking Virgo and Lucy didn't even happen. They take one step to the girls before running away like chickens."** Their pride was being ripped to shreds.

Sen frowns at his friend. **"I don't see you asking Aries out."** Despite her red cheeks, her face remained neutral. **"Considering that I was planning on asking her to the dance later today when those creepy stalkers finally go away? You're not one to talk, it looks like everyones role is reversing."**

She meaning that the girls are the ones bucking up the courage to ask the guys seeing how they don't have the guts. **"Even Erza got a date. And she's socially awkward."** In all honesty...she went up to Jellal grabbed him and said _**'We're going to prom, meet me at the dance hall at 6:15 sharp.'**_

Erza Scarlet, Sen's older sister, Student Council President and Kendo champion...whom with the most demanding personality got a date. With Jellal happily agreeing with a slight smirk. Unlike most guys...he planned on her actually doing that. Quite the tactician.

It probably explaining why he's the vice president of the student council and captain of the chess team. The bell rings. **"I don't know about you two...but I'd hurry up and ask the girls...before someone else asks them."** As if pumped with espresso the boys run off. Determined to get the girl of their dreams.

 _Time skip~_

 **"Sighhhhhh..."** Lucy was found with her hands on her head as she slumped in her desk. All of the guys have been avoiding her like the plague. And it saddened her. She really wanted to go out with a certain someone to the dance.

But he didn't go anywhere near her. Her self esteem was depleting. **"Maybe I shouldn't go..."** She bit her lip, the bell for lunch rang five minutes ago. Yet she couldn't find the strength to stand. There was someone she really really wanted to ask her.

Even though he was clingy and pissed her off a good portion of the time. She had to admit, she liked him. **"Lucy?"** Her head snapped up to her friend Arrow. **"Arrow? What's up?"** Her cheeks were flushed. Trembling slightly, worrying the blonde she stood up going to her friend.

With a shaky breath she whispered. **"Aries and I are going to Prom."** Brown orbs widened. She squealed. **"No way!? What happened? Spill!"** Arrow was still feeling light headed. But to the best of her ability she told her what happened.

 _Flashback_

Arrow and her brother split going to their classrooms for the day. It was a typical schedule for her, when while roaming the halls she saw it. A familiar shade of pink, curled hair.

Three guys had her surrounded, her back against the lockers. **"I-I'm sorry but I don't w-want to go to the dance with y-you."** Arrows gaze hardened. As the guy painfully grabbed Aries arm.

 **"Last I recall you don't have a date, so why not try me?"** He squeezed her arm tighter, daring the shy girl to try and deny him. Tears were glistening in her dark, scared eyes.

It was no surprise that in an instant, Sage found herself smashing the jerks head with one of her heavy textbooks before kicking him and his lackeys out of her and Aries personal space. **"She said no, so unless you want permanent brain damage for hurting her, I suggest you leave."**

The guy who got smacked with the book sneered. **"Whatcha gonna do about it you slutty lesbo?"** Aries felt her friend stiffen at the question. Arrow's eyes narrowed. **"I guess you didn't hear me correctly. Or maybe my book did caused more damage then I thought."** She walked menacingly to the trio.

Greatly resembling her friend Erza they took steps back. **"Leave her alone, you go near her, or I find that you're pulling more crap. You will find yourself forever staying in a hospital. And right now...you got 10 seconds before I show you just how good a friend I am to the Scarlets."** She brings out a dagger.

It glinting in the light of the hallway. She moves at blinding speeds. Slashing at the idiots. Instead of blood spurting, their clothes were ripped apart. In shame the three scurried away, swearing revenge. **"Oh thank you Sage-Chan."** Arrow sheathed her dagger. Hiding it oh so nicely.

The pinkette receives a tired smile. **"No problem, but Aries, you have to be more careful, you being one of the most popular girls in school makes you a serious target for jerks like that."** The petite maiden fidgets a little. **"I-I know."** A sigh escapes the blonde.

 **"You could just tell them you already have a date, or say you're going with friends. It could make things easier on you."** She saw her timid friend's posture change. A smile brightly beaming on her face. **"You're right. Sage-Chan, would you go to the dance with me?"** Arrow blinked, shocked out of her mind.

Before a warm smile and small blush formed in her cheeks. **"Of course Aries. When should we meet up?"** Up until the next bell, all they did was speak of their plans.

 _Present time..._

Lucy squealed all the more, this time Arrow joining her. But then a thought came to Lucy, stopping the celebration. **"Wait did she mean it as a date, or as friends?"** Arrow clapped her hands. **"Even if it's not a date, I get to spend time with Aries, as much as I would wish if it was a date, I won't complain if it's not."**

Chocolate eyes looked concerned over the smiling girl. **"But Arrow. I know you have a crush on her, what if she doesn't have feelings for you?"** Sage sighed, ruffling her hair. **"Finding love is difficult, finding trusting/loving friends even more. Aries liking or not liking me romantically doesn't matter."**

Her eyes lowered a bit. **"What does matter is that Aries is important to me. So, thick and thin I will always be there to support her."** Lucy had to admire Sage for her strength. **"If I wasn't straight I'd be all over you."** Both girls laughed. The small tension and somber atmosphere fading.

 **"Thanks, Cana said the same thing, although she's bi so she might be serious with her statement."** The girls walk out, chatting. Arrow followed her friend to her locker. Inside was a letter. **"Ohhh from a secret admirer?"** The blush creeping up the owner of the locker proved her theory.

Causing a grin. **"What's it say?"** Lucy handed over the contents. Seeing her friend pause in her movements as she read. **"Are you gonna go?"** Both glance at the mysterious note.

 ** _'Dearest beloved Princess,_**

 ** _I apologize for not having the courage beforehand to ask for your beautiful hand to prom. Your radiance and graceful self captivated me, but cowardly I was unable to bring about the question. But I would wish to remedy that._**

 ** _Could I meet you at the rooftop after school today so that I may truly raise the question of me being your prince on this magical night? I will be waiting for you today. I hope to see you soon my angel_**

 ** _Signed...Your Secret Prince.'_**

Sage saw Lucy suck in a breath. **"Yes. I think I'm going to."** No doubt that the girls recognized the handwriting quite well. The blonde beauty felt a tap on her shoulder. **"I wish for the best."** Lucy is left alone with a blush. She couldn't wait for school to end.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Bit of a short chapter, but a good one nonetheless! Ok so we got prom. We've got some people with dates, some without, and a whole lot of confusion. if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now**


	10. Chapter 10

On The Hunt~

Chapter 10

 **Author Notes: A shout out and thank you to** imyellinkim **for faving and following!** **So We continue! Lucy has a prince, Sage is with Aries and everyone else is having a crises! Let's see how far that goes shall we~ I do not own Fairy Tail!**

3rd P.O.V

 **"Clear the way he's having a heart attack!"** Porlyusica had been forced to shock the poor boy. As he was in a state of hyperventilation. He just couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

Despite such a state he was in... he was grinning like a madman. Erza Scarlet and Sage Arrow had been called into the nurse's office. Both stare at the patient. Friend and sister could tell what was causing his symptoms.

Arrow sighed, crossing her arms with a smug smirk **."Finally buck up the courage to ask Virgo?"** He nodded. Sen acting like he was on a sugar high squealed. Before being smacked by the nurse. **"Ow! What the hell!?"** Seeing her deadly glare, his mouth shut on its own.

Although he wasn't ready for his loving yet cruel sister to grab him. Pulling the male into a tight, deadly hug. **"You've done well my brother!"** They knew, she said yes, especially seeing how many people still thought the pink haired woman was weird.

The girls were glad for him. However he soon found himself alone as he remembered the wonderful moment where he asked her out. Of course his imagination was greatly exaggerated.

 _Flashback(exaggerated version)_

Sen was walking down the hallway. Heading towards his next class. When he suddenly heard a terrible shriek. Looking at the window, there he saw them. A group of thugs from the Phantom Lord Reform School had the beautiful Virgo surrounded.

Desperately she cried, begging for someone to come to her aid. The men were sneering, their ugly contorted faces matching their evil personalities. Saying all the horrible things they were going to do to the innocent pink haired maiden.

Not willing to hear any longer, Sen leaps out from the third story window. Gracefully landing in front of his princess. **"Stay back you scoundrels! You shall not harm my lady any longer!"** A fight broke between him and the men.

Both day and night the struggle continued. Before Sen finally emerged victorious. He approached Virgo, falling to one knee. **"My lady Virgo. You are now safe."** Smiling the blue eyed girl asked her knight to rise. **"My knight, you have come to my aid once more. How can I repay you?"**

In a single motion he grasped her hands, giving each a chaste kiss. **"My precious Virgo. May I have the honor of taking you to Prom?"** She stares stunned for a moment, but once more her glorious smile returns, Sen waits patiently, basking in it's warmth. **"I would love to!"**

 _Back to reality people..._

Sen was still stuck in the la la fantasies of his story. Prompting Sage to smack his head. **"Huh-Wha!?"** His friend rolls her eyes. **"The real story Sen. What really happened?"** He gasps, bringing his hands to his mouth in horror.

 **"Do you truly think me a liar? That you don't believe me?"** Her answer came instantly. **"Nope not at all. Now show me the true flashback of how you got Virgo to say yes."**

 _What actually happened...Flashback_

Sen was walking down the hallway. Skipping class to buck up the courage and ask Virgo. When he reached the door to find Virgo cleaning. She always had hated seeing things dirty and unkempt.

Instead of going in like he originally planned, the shy Scarlet stood behind the door, watching her. He noticed how on the table was a beautifully tailored dress. She sighs, though her indifferent expression stayed.

 **"No one asked me to the dance. Now I can't wear the dress."** Sen hearing her words stumbled into the opened classroom, nearly falling flat on his face. **"I-I you- bring dress -to-to prom?"** His stuttering was dreadful.

Virgo looked at the red head for a moment. Sen waited for what seemed like hours before she finally said. **"Pick me up at 6:30 pm."** She walks away, leaving Sen who was still standing alone. 2 minutes later he processes the fact that Virgo said yes and has his heart attack.

Present...

 **"Ok yeah that makes more sense."** Sen shrugs. **"You gotta admit that my version of the flashback seemed much more exciting."** She snorts. **"Yeah but not as entertaining."** A squeal catches both of their attention. **"Juvia has an even better flashback then Sen-San!"**

The blue haired stalker apparently was here under the same circumstances as the male Scarlet. **"Gray-Sama asked Juvia in the most perfect way possible!"** Stars began to sparkle in her eyes.

 _Flashback-Juvia's Version_

 **"NO!"**

Arrow then proceeds to destroy said flashback before leaving room.

 **"Sagggeeeee! Don't leave meeeeee!"** She walks away, leaving Sen to suffer through Juvia's obsessively romantic and sappy flashback.

 _Elsewhere...phew..._

Loki frowned at the girl in front of him, the two were walking up to the roof. **"So did you ask Arrow out in terms of friendship or as an actual date to the prom?"** He was curious. Always giving the pink haired angel the advice needed.

To most he was considered a womanizing flirt(and most of the time it was true) but when it came to Aries, he was in big brother mode. Helping her when she asked for it. **"I-I, I'm not sure myself. I asked her if she would go with me, and even though she smiled, she seemed sad. D-does she not l-like me Leo?"**

He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. **"Of course she likes you. I think she was just as confused as you are. But you guys are going?** " A smile returned to her face.

 _'Sigh, oh Arrow you got your work cut out for you. Looks like you'll have to make the first move.'_ **"Yes. We'll be meeting at 6:10."** Lion boy raised an eyebrow. **"But that's early. The dance officially starts at 7 right?"**

She nods, keeping pace with him. **"Yes, but we were planning on hanging out before getting ready and then walk together."** He hums, gliding up the steps. **"Do you like like Sage, Aries?"** Her blush was all that had to be said.

The pair reached the top of the staircase. Both stunned to see said girl blocking the door to the roof. **"Sage? W-what are you d-doing here?"** Arrow hid her blush well. Turning her gaze to Loki. **"Lucy got a love letter. She was waiting for her prince to arrive but..."** With narrowed eyes Loki followed her eyes.

There on the rooftop was the beautiful blonde, and another. **"My dear angel Lucy. Your eyes are like jewels, your body makes the angels weep in envy. Will you become my partner for prom?"** All of a sudden all Loki could see was red. He seethed at the sight.

It was a jock named Dan. He fell in love with the girl at first sight, and whenever he could, always tried to get her attention. Here he was on the rooftop, alone with Lucy, presenting a bouquet of sunflowers. _'That Bastard!'_ Lucy took in a breath, readying herself for her reply to his question.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well aren't i evil. Will she say yes? Will she say no? Looks like the readers and Loki will have to wait till next time. Thank you all for reading/fav/following/reviewing. And I hope to see you all later. Tchao for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

On The Hunt~

Chapter 11

 **Author Notes: Thank you** lizziegray **for following, and** sidjr100 **for reviewing!** **Yippe it's prom night! And all the ladies are ready to show their stuff~ Time to find out what chaotic events unfold teehee. I do not own fairy tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She breathes in and out, continuing that for several minutes, trying to calm her nerves. Cammi Ebins had just finished doing Lucy's hair, and she was in her and Levy's dorm, getting in her dress.

It was a peach pink shade, pooling around her 3 inch heel shoes. A Greek style one strapped dress snugly hugging her curves. Gold sparkles all over the dress making it shine in the light. Matching her curled high ponytail and gold leaf headband.

 **"Are you ready Lu-Chan?"** She turns around gasping at her friend Levy, who had decided to get ready together. She had a blue and sea green mermaid gown that ends with separate strips, revealing her smooth, tan legs. Their friend Arrow was there too, helping them get ready before meeting Aries

Lucy nods, exhaling. **"Yeah I think I'm ready...Do you think he'll...?"** _'Do you think he'll like it?' she wanted to say._ Arrow smiles, radiating reassurance. **"He will...it'd be impossible for him not to."** The three head out the dorm room.

Sage separates from the two. Promising to meet up later, she heads for Aries room. With clicking clacking heels the pair headed to the gym. The group in charge of the dance made sure things were set up by 6. This way people could come in and leave early if they wanted to.

The pair stood stunned. It was for a moment, but they saw Demon Mistress of the student council Erza Scarlet blush like an overly shy school girl. **"Do my eyes deceive me? Lu-Chan..."** They saw as she was escorted by the rather dashing vice president.

 **"It must be real if both of us saw it."** Brown eyes sparkle with excitement. Causing the blue haired girl to pale slightly. **"And that reminds me...you never told me how you and Gajeel got together for prom..."**

Red invaded Levy's cheeks. **"Um-well I...um...he-"** She was pulled. Her abductor being none other then her date. **"Not a word out of you shrimp! Let's go."** He practically carries her away, Levy giggling slightly as she noticed his own cheeks a pale shade of pink.

The blonde haired goddess waved the two away. **"See ya soon Levy~"** Her statement rang with promise of an interrogation! With a quiet sigh she rested her back against the cool wall. Wondering when he'd arrive. It was a strange turn of events how she got her date.

 _flashback..._

 _ **"My dear angel Lucy. Your eyes are like jewels, your body makes the angels weep in envy. Will you become my partner for prom?"** She stood there shocked. Here this sweet boy was asking her, presenting her with roses._

 _She smiled sadly, unaware of the people hiding behind the door to the rooftop. **"I'm sorry Dan, that's really sweet. But I'm waiting for someone else to ask me."** He cried, a river forms from the endless tears shed._

 _He understood, however his heart broke. **"I will win you're love my dear angel!"** Dan flees, running out the door, the door slammed open as he bolted out. Leaving several groans of pain to reach Lucy's ears._

 _Present_

 **"I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long beautiful."** She looked up, finding her cheeks heating up at she takes in his appearance. **"N-no."** She clears her throat, but she saw him grin, enjoying her reaction.

Loki dressed to impress, matching her dress in a gold and black tux, a pink tie straightened out. In his hand is a single rose, that he delicately placed in her hair. **"Gorgeous...no matter what anyone says. You're my goddess of love."** Her blush darkens.

Especially knowing that unlike the several times before when he was simply flirting. This time...she could tell, he was sincere, he meant what he said, making her all the more joyous when he finally asked her.

He holds out his arm. **"Shall we go in milady?"** With a nod and interloping her arm with his she beams. **"Why of course."** Together they walk, the doors opening and the dazzle of lights beam in and out, as they're lost to the crowd.

 **"Ohhhh Yeah~ Time to paaarrrtttteeee!"** Cana was kickin back with her drinks, chatting up with some of her friends. When she spots a familiar pair. **"Woooo~ Look who finally caught her man! Bout time Lu-lu."** Lucy shook her head.

Only able to laugh at her friends antics. **"Hey have you seen Sen? I heard he finally got together with Virgo."** The brunette chugs her drink, sighing as she was in a state of bliss. **"Yeah. Erza and Arrow went to the infirmary earlier this week to find him hyperventilating and having a heart attack."**

The brunette tried to stand, but stumbled, falling onto Lucy's chest. **"Cana are you drunk!?"** Her hand flails, gently tapping the blonde cheek. **"No nah...i'm goo..."** The smell of her breath and her inability to stand spoke otherwise.

So with Loki's help, Cana was brought back to her chair. **"Fun fun~"** She grabbed another drink, popping it in her mouth with ease. Loki took Lucy to the far corners of the dance room. **"I'd suggest staying away from any of the open drinks princess."** She agreed, hearing of Cana's infamous spikes.

As she was in no mood to get wasted, but clearly this was not the prom she was expecting. She shakes off the sad somber feeling of disappointment of how her nights currently been, looking at her date. **"Do you want to dance Loki?"**

He smirks, his eyes brightening in anticipation. **"It would be my pleasure."** Taking ahold of her arm, he escorts her to the dance floor. Where they were lost to all but the lights, the music and each other.

 _Flashback..._

 _Loki stood in front of her a mess. His hair was more wild then before, up in several different directions, his face was red from the collision with the door, his blue tinged glasses were cracked and the flowers he had in his hands were ultimately destroyed._

 _Petals fell to the ground. It was not his proudest moment as Lucy giggled slightly at his appearance. Embarrassment coursed through his veins as he silently plotted to kill that cursed jock for this mess._

 _He found himself in a state of paralysis. Here he was with the girl of his dreams and he couldn't say a damn word. He gulped several times, trying to get his voice to work. **"Lucy...I-..."** It was so hard._

 _Of all the times he practiced, all of his plans, none of them prepared him for this intense moment. **"Yes Loki?"** He found himself blushing, as her eyes and attention were solely on him._

 _His mind kept blanking, his struggle to get the words out found him imitating Aries perfectly. **"W-will you...g-g-go to the dancewithme!?"** Never in all his life has he felt so self conscious...but it was Lucy who made him this way._

 _She wasn't like other girls, she didn't date him, she didn't choose to be romantically involved with him, instead, she wanted to get to know the real him, choosing his personality over his looks. Since day one she always captivated him._

 _And now it was his moment of truth. He will admit that he was a selfish womanizing bastard. But that was before meeting her, and realizing that there are some things that matter more. Sheepishly he hesitantly offers the flowers._

 _The petals descend downwards, and he waits. Agonizingly he waits for her to say something, he was praying that she would say yes. He wasn't sure how he'd react if she rejected him. All his doubts if he was good enough began pouring up front in center of his mind._

 _So he wasn't expecting her to kiss him lightly on the lips. **"I would love to."** She takes the crumpled roses with a smile. **"I'll see you at the gym at 6:30!"** She walks past his frozen state. Still giggling with a light rose hue on her cheeks._

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: SQUEEEEEE I'm fangirling even though i know I shouldn't ^_^ It was so cute i couldn't resist, i'm so corny~ So what's happening next chapter? I don't know so let's find out together. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now :3**


	12. Chapter 12

On The Hunt~

Chapter 12

 **Author Notes: Ok...here we go. We're almost done with this story, then i can focus all my time on Assassins Hand...ok that's somewhat a lie since i still have a crap ton of stories to do, but that will be the fairy tail priority. Also kudos to** Xiuwen **faving and following! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

How did it come to this...

Hands slammed harshly on the wooden table. **"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!?"** No classes were in session, and it was probably for the best, as people would've skipped their classes to stay in their dorm rooms.

Several people were seated in the student council room and none of them truly had a happy go lucky expression. Nay they were in uttermost turmoil as Erza glares menacingly at the group.

A wide variety of troublemakers sat in front of her. As they misbehaved greatly during prom, enraging the crimson haired fiend of authority. She glared at each one, daring for any of them to protest and make anymore problems.

Natsu

Gray

Gajeel

Cana

Principal Makarov

Loki

Dan

Happy

Her own brother Sen...

She slams her hands on the table again, they jump in both surprise and fear. **"Do ANY of you realize what you've done?! Ruining prom the way you did! Especially You Happy...you destroyed my cake!"** He shivered, hiding behind his brother for protection.

 **"Oh come on Erza it wasn't so bad."** Sen winced at the idiotic pinkette. He's learned for years to let her rant and lecture, don't struggle, don't say anything, don't get hurt. As simple as that. Of course Natsu has yet to learn that lesson.

As the elder Scarlet sibling huffs air. **"Not that bad...Not That Bad?"** Her hand moves fast, instantly everyone flinched as she smashed his thick skull onto the table. **"OF COURSE IT WAS BAD YOU FOOL!"** Erza screeched listing all the problems that took place.

 **Natsu-**

 _1- set things aflame_

 _2-ate all of the food_

 _3-ate all the food in a sloppy manner_

 _4-picked a fight with Gray_

 **Gray-**

 _1-allowed a fight with Natsu to happen_

 _2-ran away becoming a screaming banshee to avoid Juvia, knocking several people out in the process_

 _3-while running, stripped clothes, scarring many students_

 **Gajeel-**

 _1-Fighting with Natsu and Gray_

 _2-Eating all of the food on the table with Natsu_

 _3-Singing...just singing_

 **Cana-**

 _1-smuggled in alcohol_

 _2-got overly drunk,_

 _3-spiked several other students drinks_

 _4-inappropriately touched other students._

 **Makorov-**

 _1-got drunk along with Cana_

 _2-also touched inappropriately, specifically female students_

 **Loki/Dan-**

 _1-both deciding to brawl one another on the dance floor_

 **Happy-**

 _The CAKE_

 **"And finally you...Sen."** He gulped, seeing the flames of hell surrounding her person. **"You, my own brother, my kin went and committed possibly one of the foulest crimes of all(not counting Happy)...You-"** A knock on the door made the student president pause.

She opened it roughly, nearly ripping the door off its hinges. **"WHAT!?"** There stood four girls. Though two only came as support, the other pair were dressed formally, the air around them reminding others of lawyers.

Erza's eye twitched as she turned her attention to one of the formally dressed ladies. **"Arrow, what is the meaning of this?"** She jutted out her chin. **"We have come to represent our clients Ms. Scarlet. Your brother asked me to come to his defense for what happened 2 nights previous."**

Her eyebrow was raised. **"You as well Lucy?"** The blonde sucked in some air. **"I've come to defend Loki...although the dress thing is a bit much, but blame Virgo for that."** Aries and Virgo stood behind Arrow and Lucy. **"We've come to show support for Sister and Princess. Please let us through."**

Poor Aries trembled, she was rather frightful of that demonic glare. **"We-we want to h-h-h-elp."** All four walked in, receiving no denial from the red head. **"Arrow-my guardian angel, you've come in my time in need."** She smiled at Sen.

 **"Considering the reason you're in trouble is Because of me. I figured I owed you."** Lucy approached Loki. **"I'm still mad at you."** He winced hearing her tone of voice. She meant what she said. **"But I still love you, you idiot."** Cana whistled...supporting the pair.

Up until Erza threw a book at her head. **"Ow!"** It certainly was not helping her hangover. **"Now what exactly happened that these morons refused to explain to me earlier? Starting with you Lucy."**

 _Flashback..._

 _Lucy and Loki were there, in the center of the dance floor. The lights moved all around the gymnasium, swaying in sync to the slow song that blasted through the speakers._

 _They were still in those shy awkward stages. His hands gently nestled atop her waist, hers on his shoulders. Both found it hard to look each other in the eye, and often were looking around the beautifully decorated auditorium._

 _Feelings swelled and their throats were clogged with the intensity that sparked between them. When a voice ruined all of that. **"Well what have we here. Look princess move aside and let me show you how its done."**_

 _The pair broke apart, a woman with harsh eyes and green hair strutted up to the shocked Loki. **"Karin what are you-"** His ex grabbed his tie, dragging him down her height. She stole a kiss, right then and there._

 _Lucy was dying inside, she should've known better. With all the beautiful girls here, why pick her? Karin was absolutely gorgeous and they seemed to know each other._ 'What am I doing here?' _The blonde beauty held back tears, and walked away._

 _She held the grace and poise on the outside, hiding her pain and slashed heart within. She camouflaged with the other dancers, hiding away into the shadows._ _On some steps covered with darkness, far from everyone she released her tears, scolding herself for being so foolish._

 _For not knowing better then to get her hopes up. **"I never should've come."** She didn't realize that Loki would pull away from the green haired girl. __Rejecting her advances and saying **"I don't love you anymore."** She never saw it, never saw him frantically searching for her._

 _When he did find her, he found her being harassed. **"Please my little angel, you're dates not here, why not dance with me?"** Dan had her arm. __Gripping it a bit too tightly. **"No thank you. I don't want to dance."** She was slowly trying to pull her arm away, not wanting to hurt his feelings. _

_**"Awww please? I'm sue someone as beautiful as you will light up the dance floor!"** Loki began to see red. __Even through his blue tinted glasses, he did not like Dan._

 _He did not like how close he was to his princess, and more importantly, he Hated how he was hurting her, even unintentionally. **"Get away from her. She already said no."** The two males had a stare down._

 _Facing each other. **"Who are you to talk? You abandoned her for some green haired tramp."** Loki balled up his fists. **"I did no such thing, I love Lucy, and there is Nothing going on between me and Karin!"** She sucked in a breath, her cheeks flaming, her heart pounding._

'He loves me.' _She was starstruck, so much so that she couldn't hear Dan's comment. All she knew was that what seemed like minutes later Loki tackled Dan to the ground, a brawl ensued. Causing a lot of damage and chaos. Ending prom early._

 _Present..._

Erza tapped her fingers along her crossed arms. She listened, paying attention to the detail Lucy poured into her story. Now the answers of why the idiots fought was brought to light.

 **"Alright, you're next Arrow...and your explanation better be just as detailed and reasonable for my idiot of a brother to hang three students by their underwear on the statue in front of the school grounds with cuts, broken bones and bruises."** Sage nodded...preparing herself for what was to come.

To be continued...

 **Author Notes: Alllllright next chappy will be Arrows recap. Will she be able to help Sen? Possibly, we'll have to wait and find out. If you like this story please feel free to fav/follow/review as I am always grateful seeing them. Tchao for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

On The Hunt~

Chapter 13

 **Author Notes: Now we shall see what exactly happened with Sen~ Will Arrow's Story be enough to save him? Time to find out~ Oh and thanks to** GalaxyWolf2.0 **who faved. Thank you** Uchigawa ni shinda **for following ^_^ And Over 1000 views! This is awesome guys~** **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Last time on On The Hunt!_

 _ **"Alright, you're next Arrow...and your explanation better be just as detailed and reasonable for my idiot of a brother to hang three students by their underwear on the statue in front of the school grounds with cuts, broken bones and bruises."** Sage nodded...preparing herself for what was to come._

 _3rd P.O.V-flashback_

 _Arrow sucked in a deep breath, her dress was flung over her shoulder in a plastic bag. She knocks on the door, one two, one two. There she stood, waiting, and beyond the door she heard a rather loud crash._

 _Causing her to cringe. **"Aries-Chan are you ok in there?"** She was worried, a secret fact about the self conscious pinkette was that she could be rather clutzy when in a rush. **"C-Come in Sage."** Hesitatingly she opened the door._

 _Aries was there cleaning up a vase full of flowers. An eyebrow was raised with all of the little presents and flowers throughout the dorm room. **"Fan gifts?"** Her friend's mouth twitched a bit._

 _ **"P-pr-prom offers as well."** Arrow ahhed in understanding. It seemed that each day there was a cart full of presents in front of her sleeping chambers and locker. They quickly got dressed and marveled at their dresses._

 _Aries was in a simple white and pink gown that flowed down to knees, with matching ballet flats. A flower crown on her uncurled hair. **"You remind me of a fairy princess Aries-Chan~"** The pinkette beams at her friend._

 _ **"And and you look like the qu-queen of h-hearts!"** Arrow gave her the peace sign, happy that she made that connection. It was a ball gown that went to just above her knees. In shades of red white and black. Laced sleeves adorned with a couple bangle bracelets._

 _They smile, Arrow taking her arm in Aries. **"Shall we grace the dance floor with our presence oh Mystical One?"** Playing along the shy maiden replies. **"Le-lead the way my-my Queen!"** Together they march, their shoes click clack onto the tile floor._

 _When they arrived, the party was popping with people dancing and munching out~ Aries wasn't much of a dancer, frankly neither was Sage, but the two were more then willing to make the most of it._

 _The music had a good strong beat, and finding Levy made things even more fun, they were able to let go and just dance. Several songs later when all three were exhausted they decided to take a break. **"I'm going to see if I can go find Gajeel."** The bluenette left the pair alone._

'This is my chance...' _Arrow had been fighting herself all day about whether or not she should confess to her friend. It was the moment of truth. **"Aries?"** She hums, sipping her delicious smoothie. Frowning at her friend seeming so uncomfortable._

 _ **"I-is there someth-thing wrong Sa-sage?"** The pinkette receives a small smile. **"No, not at all but I want to speak with you somewhere privately."** She tilts her head, confused by her friends words._

 _Together they rise from their spots, walking farther from the dance floor and in a secluded shadowy corner. **"Phew, looks like this is a good spot for some privacy."** Everyone was more obsessed with dancing and snacking._

 _Aries looks at Sage concerned, as the blonde sucks in several deep breaths. Arrow could feel herself sweating inside her dress as she looks towards her long time friend and crush._ 'Now or never Arrow.' _ **"Aries...I'm in love with you. I always have been."** The fairy princess was at a loss of words._

 _Now that the truth is released from her, Sage clumsily goes on to her admitting her feelings. **"I understand if you don't feel the same way but-"** She was cut off. As the shy timid girl tightly grips the blondes hand, scarlet stained cheeks burning in the dark._

 _ **"I-I feel the same way!"** Another pregnant pause, before Aries is lifted and swung into the air. **"Ahhh! S-Sage-Chan!"** Both stop at the sound of slow clapping. **"Well isn't this cute. Two lebso's having a lovey dovey moment, how...touching."** Immediately Arrow gently lowers Aries._

 _Standing in front of her. It was the boys that had been harassing the pinkette earlier. **"Don't you have anything better to do than spy you little rats?"** All of them laughed, sneering as they walk closer, boxing the girls in. **"Oh yes, we have a hell of a lot better things to do. Why don't we have some fun ladies?"**_

 _The girls than notice a 4th male joining the group, his arm wrapped around the leader's shoulder. **"A good way to pass the time am I right?"** Chuckles and agreements rang about. **"Huh...Wait a sec. Who are you man?"** With a demonic grin he removes his arm._

 _Cracking his knuckles. **"Sen's the name, i'm sure you know about my sister...the infamous Titania Erza Scarlet?"** One of the goons gasp and step back in fear. **"Shit man it's the Bloody Jester!"** Arrow smiles. **"Yo Sen~ If you don't mind, me and Aries are going to go dance with Virgo."** He nods._

 _ **"No problem, just know that you owe me one."** She offers a cheeky grin as she passes. **"I'll see what I can do. Have a good afterlife boys~"** They leave, barely able to hear Sen's comment to the three idiots. **"Let's take a walk and get to know each other a bit."**_

 _Present..._

Erza stands proud and tall as she examines Sage. Her face still holding a terrible scowl, Sen is sweating bullets, well actually, almost everyone is. The exceptions being Virgo and Arrow.

Eventually the Fairy Queen sighs. **"Alright, I can understand why things happened the way they did. HOWEVER! There shall not be something like this that happens again. IS. THAT. CLEAR!?"** Vigorously nodding the brother hid behind Arrow, eternally grateful.

Satisfied the red head president looks towards the other trouble makers. **"As for the rest of you, you will be facing your punishments!"** Makarov rises. **"Wait Erza, seeing how confessions and explanations of our actions on prom night are ringing about. I'd like to explain mine."** She crosses her arms.

 **"Yes, Headmaster Makarov. For what reason were you guzzling down alcohol and inappropriately touching female students?"** He replied with what looked to Erza(but not anyone else) an embarrassed and sheepish grin.

He clears his throat. **"The truth is...I had found out that Cana had smuggled in alcohol. Knowing that you would handle her, i decided to take it upon myself and prevent other students from being intoxicated by drinking it myself. I couldn't do anything for the already drunk students but i prevented future victims."**

 _'There's no way she'll believe that.'_ But to their dismay she's fooled. **"I see, and what of touching the girls?"** He scratches the back of his head. Practically everyone knew he was a perverted old man. **"I was simply removing lint and other items from their person."** _'Bullshit!'_

Yet again Erza believes in his lies, and is in addition to Loki and Sen, given a strict warning. **"Now time to dish out punishments. Starting with you Happy!"** He's pulled by the collar.

Hiding his face he exclaims **. "I didn't mean to destroy your cake! It's all Gajeel's fault! He threw me at it and there was nothing I could do!"** With the truth out in the open, Erza's dark gray orbs glow with unholy rage. Sen knew all too well what would happen. **"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!"**

She lost it, attacking those who committed their crimes, Sen and Arrow bravely escorting their innocent clients and allies to safety...far far away from the deadly demon mistress. No one is safe...

To be continued!

 **Author Notes: man that took forever! Sorry for the wait everyone, writers block is a pain in the neck! Anyways whatcha think so far?~ If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review! Later guys tchao for now~**


	14. Chapter 14

On The Hunt~

Chapter 14

 **Author Notes: Ok so it's been awhile and I am terribly sorry for that. So many stories so little time, anyways speaking of time it's the perfect moment for me to type up this new chappy! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Run..._

None of them were prepared. The glorious days of peace and sunshine didn't last long, a dark ominous storm was coming in, thunder and lightning shook the ground.

Wind rages against the school, the blinds shatter and shake, a terrible chill sweeps down the students spine People are terrified, they may not know why, they may not understand how but they can feel it. She's coming.

 _Hide..._

No one was safe, it didn't matter where they fled, it didn't matter where they went. She was always there, like a raging tornado with you getting caught up within. There were many casualties. All fell to her wrath.

 _It didn't matter...why you may ask?_

 **"ARRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWW"** She leaped from her desk, her heart was beating fast, here she was in her dorm room, minding her own business reading her latest thrill seeking book. When he slammed open her door.

Barging in, gasping for breath, looking like he got run over by Taro's moo-mobile. He was an utter disaster **. "Sen what are you-"** She didn't get to finish, she was dragged to the window. Within seconds her door was barricaded shut.

 _Because...the Scarlet Devil is soon approaching._

 **"Erza is going nuts! She's taking lives, and we're next on her list!"** Arrow blinks very confused. **"But why?"** He didn't have a chance to reply, both heard foot steps...and held their breath.

Then three light knocks on the door. **"Arrow...are you and Sen in here?"** Chills go down their spines at the gentle tone and silently agreeing they quietly try to open the window leading to freedom.

However Sen lifted the window too fast, it made a screech. Alerting their presence. **"LET ME IN!"** Ramming and slammed into the door, the room shook. **"Shit go go go!"** They escaped, just in time. The moment they were out the door was busted in.

 **"SEN! ARROW!"** She leaps right after the fleeing students. **"What do we do Sen? Your sisters gaining!"** Sen leads, gaining more speed, his friend barely behind him, they rush for the parking lot.

Each time they stop to examine the car, which one would be suitable for the ultimate runaway chase scene!? They run past the first car, A jaguar, custom painted in gold. **"This has to be Loki's. I can hot wire it and boom we're outta here~."** Arrow shakes her head. **"Not enough time!"**

The next choice was a red-orange firebird, a dragon in the colors of silver red and black on the hood. **"Natsu's...?"** Sen nods. **"Yep, and the baka lost his keys this morning."** Onto another~

They see...a horse? **"Um...who has a horse as a ride?"** Arrow stares at him, a deadpanned expression. **"My brother, remember we own a horse ranch... "** A good start but with all the other cars, poor Cerus wouldn't stand a chance. **"Sorry boy."** The stallion huffs, understanding.

The next get away option was a beast, an animal. A monster truck, thick, bulky, the paint job reminding them of a legit demon car. **"That has to be Mr. Elfman Strauss's car..."** Both sweat drop, it was very masculine and...scary. **"Yeahhhh moving on. Before it bites us..."**

The next get away mobile is apparently a disgusting pile of dung. A monster truck of white and black spots, with big thick horns on the front. The smell coming from it would be enough to send people to the hospital. **"Keys are in there."** They think and contemplate.

 **"It's a mess and we can't even reach to door, let alone the handle..."** Surprisingly Erza was doing the exact same thing, examining the vehicles, judging if she'd be able to make use of them.

She sees the Moo-Mobile, as Taro proclaims it. **"How terribly messy! I must clean this mess!"** Time was bought and the escapists found a pink Lamborghini. Raising a few eyebrows at the overly fancy car was Sen.

As he saw his accomplice opening the door and taking the wheel. **"We're seriously taking this car?! You don't own a lamborghini!** " Showing him a set of keys, the boy is dragged in.

 **"No but Aries does. She doesn't like driving it, since it's way too fancy for her tastes. But her parents are forcing her to keep and drive it, so she gave me a copy set of keys if I ever needed it, and i did the same with my car. Hense why it's not in the parking lot."** The pinkette had a doctors appointment today.

Due to that she asked to use Arrow's car, which was a lot more simple, and more to her style. **"Well what are we waiting for!? Hit it!"** She smashes on the gas, and tires squeal on the pavement.

As they burn rubber on the road, Sen pales as he looks at the mirror **. "Shit Arrow! Erza's gaining speed."** All while cleaning said moo moo truck. Both watch in absolute horror as she demolishes smaller cars in her way.

With a harsh turn Sage steers the vehicle on the highway. **"Talk to me Arrow, where in all the hells are we going?!"** She gulps, sweat pouring down her eyebrows as she searched for the devilish red head. **"Call Hibiki-Kun. Then put him on speaker. My phone is in the glove department."**

Right where she told him, her friend found her cellular device. Immediately finding him in her contacts list. A couple rings before a cheery hello came on the other line.

 **"Hibiki-Kun! It's so good to hear from you! Listen, Erza is chasing me and Sen down. Can I ask for a favor?"** The ginger didn't skip a beat. **"You need a place to hide?"** She smiles, she knew she could count on him. **"A place to hide, things to distract Erza and more importantly time to find out what's going on."**

He chuckles a bit, both runaways hear him clicking on the keys to his computer. **"Your lucky I love your brother so much...otherwise you'd owe me bigtime. But let me get ahold of some of my friends and they'll deal with Erza. For now. Park in the back parking lot of the school and meet me inside."**

Sen hangs up, giving his friend a suspicious look. **"What was that about?"** Arrow increases her speed, keeping an eye of the black and white death trap behind them. **"Hibiki is really into computers and such, and he's the student council president at his school, he's our ace in the hole."** Sen said nothing.

But paled as he saw his sister's demonic glare grow. **"Shit shit shit, can't this thing go any faster?!"** Just then, their savior arrived, a police car. Sirens were blazing red and blue heading towards Erza.

The escapees were about to scream to the heavens, thanking them for mercy, but alas it was a short lived. As the deadly red head just ran over said police. However not before they called for backup.

An armada of cops were heading the student council presidents way. **"Time to burn rubber! Hang on tight Sen!"** With screeching tires they make a speedy get away. **"Chief a lamborgini just left going far beyond the speed limit. Should we give chase?"** Said officer looks at the distance.

 **"No...let them go. They were probably fleeing that moo-monstrosity, so I can't blame them for running when given a chance to flee. Besides we need all our men here."** The poor rookie, it was his first day on the job.

He's too young to experience this. **"Sir...are we going to die?"** His superior answers. **"Most likely son...most likely."** He tips his hat, praying that the pink sports car makes it to safety. Before heading into the bloodbath. **"Sir one last question...do I get a raise if I survive this?"**

to be continued...

 **Author Notes: Yay done~ Wasn't that something. We got again a murderous Erza, my what a mystery, two of our characters running away. Hmm next chapter may be a split chapter with two different perspectives but idk, we'll have to see.**

 **Fun fact Cerus is the name of the Jing zodiac horse in my Assassin Hands story~ I figured it'd be a good easter egg lol. Now if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review and it always brings a smile to my face to see people liking my work. Tchao for now folks.**


	15. Chapter 15

On The Hunt~

Chapter 15

 **Author Notes: Wow over a month since I've done this story. You have my greatest apologies readers!** felipe . jasmin, Sir Aldaron, ravenskyfrost18 **all faved and followed in my absence...**

 **with** Sir Aldaron **reviewing on top of that! Thank you kindly and did i mention that this story has almost 2000 views? Holy crap! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

May the cops rest in peace instead of pieces, Sen and Arrow think to themselves as they burn rubber to Hibiki's school. They listened to his request and parked around back, where a series of students were already waiting for them.

 **"We can hide your car, and make sure it's in tip top shape should the red demonic president arrives. Just give us the keys, and meet Hibiki-Senpai on the 3rd floor."** Reluctantly the keys were passed down to the little school girl with what looked like motor oil on her cheek.

Together the friends descended up the stairs, trying to avoid the beauty that graced the building. It was a rather fancy school as what most private academies are. However neither expected portraits made by famous artists or graceful almost alive looking sculptures and glowing chandeliers.

It was a captivating beauty with his sleek velvet carpets, glamorous decorations and what looked like rich, well educated aristocrats. **"Can we live here Arrow?"** She shook her head, although the thought did indeed cross her mind.

 **"We can discuss school transfers later, right now we need to find Hibi-Kun and finally get down to business on what's making your sister a murderous psycho."** With a groan in agony the duo leaped up flights of stairs, their legs burned as their adrenaline rush began to fade.

Their breathing was getting heavier with each and every step they climbed, until at last they arrived at the student council's office, not even bothering to realize that there was a god dang elevator that they could've taken to reach the room.

With a tired sigh they entered, already Sagitoni's beloved was in his seat, typing away on his computer, already set with a plan of action. **"Take a seat guys, i'll be with you in a sec, there's tea and snacks on the table so feel free to munch."** No needs for him to repeat himself.

For the pair did just as he requested, the snacks were cute little cakes of carious flavors with different fruit toppings, and the tea smelled divine. **"Seriously Arrow...I wanna stay here, this place is so much better!"** Once more his friend couldn't deny that statement.

 **"Yes but unless we do something this place will be reduced to rubble..."** He winced, knowing his sister Erza, she can and will destroy everything to claim their heads. **"...So Sen...you can finally tell me why she's gone serial killer on her classmates?"** The boy gulped, still shook up from fear.

With a sigh he starts at the beginning. **"Ok so remember how after prom Erza was dishing out punishments and some of us got away scot-free?"** She nods urging him to continue, already not liking where this tale is going.

But she had to know. **"Well turns out someone sent a message to her via email, stating that she was abusing her power as president, and that she was favoring some of us due to friendships and the like, and they threatened to tell the whole school."** It didn't make sense to the girl.

Why threaten someone like Erza who could demolish an army? And more importantly...why is the elder Scarlet so concerned on making her suffer? **"Sis was enraged but she thought the person had a point that some people deserved to be punished, so she's attacking those that got away."** Arrow groaned.

Basically Erza wanted to prove she was a fair and just member of the council and as such is giving the people that caused problems their punishment afterall, and the reason Erza is after Arrow...she was the reason one of them got away. So she's added to the list.

 **"Alright fine I get that but for what purpose would this person go on and state that they'll tell the school about Erza's decision? I mean Makarov was there, a good portion of people and troublemakers did face her wrath and it's been like a week since then, why now?"** Her answer was a shrug.

He had no idea whatsoever. All he knew was that he was hanging out with Natsu and Gray when she came along, with a spear and started thrusting it towards their head. Sen had barely managed to escape her wrath.

It took two of his friends being pushed into her direction but it got the job done. He hacked into his sisters stuff(she had the easiest password ever, cake) before she later found him and resume the deadly chase, at that point searched for Arrow, wanting to warn(kidnap) her.

Arrow pinched her nose in worry, things were worse then she originally thought. Hibiki who has been silent this entire time listened deeply into the conversation, still typing away on his fancy little laptop.

Now though he stops, the clicky clacky sounds ending causing the two pleading for help and sanctuary to look towards his direction. **"Sen log me into your sisters email."** The younger Scarlet did as he was told.

Immediately the Blue Pegasus President went to work, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, blurring to where Arrow and Sen quickly lost track of what he was typing. It didn't take long before Hibiki was able to find the source of that email.

 **"Ok so the person who went and sent the email did their best to cover up their identity but I can still access the name of the account and where the computer that sent that email was used. Here's what i got..."** Both look at the screen, neither were familiar with the account name.

BeautifulKSummonerL but they were familiar with where...it was at their school, it was one of their fellow classmates. **"Lucky for you two I already know who the culprit is, i recognize this email."** Both stared starstruck, anticipation ate away at them. **"Well who is it!?"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: I'm so cruel and twisted to leave it on a cliffy like this but oh well~ Hope you guys enjoy this and again sorry for the long overdue update, i got a lot of stories to type and so little time to do it!**

 **However it doesn't mean a stories on hiatus or ending unless of course i say so, but expect slow updates, holidays or typing multiple chapters in the wait period are the only ways for faster updates.**

 **With that everyone thank you so much for reading! If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review because i appreciate it so much as the support really inspires me to keep making these stories. Alright tchao for now folks!~**


	16. Chapter 16

On The Hunt~

Chapter 16

 **Author Notes: Another thrilling chapter is coming your way. But darn I'm gonna be a cruel heartless author, you've been warned. I do not own Fairy Tail and let's see just how far our heroes get before reaching oblivion.**

 **Also thank yous to everyone supporting and waiting for this series. I know it took me awhile. However expect long update intervals, i am sorry!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Erza Scarlett was a rather odd woman, she was blunt, determined, loyal, and rather narrow minded. When she is given an assignment or goal she is stuck with it, plowing through any obstacle that stand in the way of success.

So in the back of her mind, she was wondering what she was doing wasting time in Blue Pegasus Academy. But with the magnificent artwork, cleanliness, polite yet charismatic students and the HUGE variety of pastries, she was thoroughly distracted.

She had been brought to a rather wonderful club. There was tea, butlers, snacks and just...a lovely atmosphere, there was even Cake! Erza was in heaven, she truly was at peace, looking at the lovely art.

In fact the president was so into the festive club she got changed, looking nice in an elegant dress. It was perfect...almost too perfect. Not too long after her fifth serving of tea and cake that something wasn't too right...

Things within her mind we starting to click, the boys of this club approached her almost every ten minutes, delivering even greater boatloads of sweets. They would whisper to one another before someone would drag her into what she believed to be a boring conversation.

Whenever she tried interrogating the students of her brother and friends location, something became her distraction. With a sigh she took a glance to the window, gazing at the beautiful scenery before her...then...she saw something.

It was a lamborgini, specifically the one her brother Sen and friend Arrow used to escape her wrath, driving away... Enraged she slams her hand against the table, her perfect mystifying fantasy ended as harsh reality circled into her mind.

She still had a job to do, finding those two and any others that fled from her terrifying being and punish them rightly. **"Where is Sen Scarlett and Sage Arrow!? I demand you tell me this instant!"** No one dared moved.

Frightened by her outburst and heated expression. Then a boy pressed a button, sirens screamed their shrilly screams and suddenly the school went under lock down.

The windows, the doors, shut, layered with heavy metals. She goes ballistic. It would only be a matter of time before she broke it down and continued her pursuit, however Hibiki was a genius, he planned everything down to the most minor of details.

He stared at the window, a small smirk on his face as he sees the red haired maiden get back in the moo mobile(clean edition) and chase after the pink car. Unaware that, that too was a set up.

Even if she were to chase that car too the ends of hell all of her efforts would be in vain. The two students that disguised themselves as the fugitive pair were students that had recently gotten in huge trouble with Headmaster Bob, and were in need of a punishment.

This though cruel, would teach them not to cause so much discord in the usually peaceful Blue Pegasus Academy. That is, if they live long enough to come back. **"Good luck to you and your friend Arrow. You're definitely going to need it."**

 _Back at the Fairy Tale school..._

 **"So... we're back here. Hibiki seriously bailed us out of that mess and now...what? What the hell are we going to do?"** Arrow and Sen walked through the disturbingly creepy halls of the school.

It was way too quiet for their tastes, there were so many victims. A ghost town, or in this case ghost school, the way goosebumps formed on their chilled skin. Time was of the essence, not a moment could be spared.

Arrow said nothing to her partner, looking both in front and behind them. **"Hello? Earth to Arrow? What's with the constant checking around?"** She hums, lowering her voice. **"I feel like we're being...watched."** Those words made the air turn colder.

He had felt it too, but only believed(hoped) it to be his paranoia **. "Again...let me repeat, what are we going to do?!"** His friend really didn't get a chance to answer, as both of them were grabbed.

Hands reached and pulled them in a random classroom. The door slammed closed, cutting off their screams. They were unprepared, caught off guard, at the mercy of their kidnappers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

the end

 _Sen: Are you kidding me Mako? The series is ending like this?_

 **Mako: Nahh...it makes for good drama~**

 _Sen: Oh...good._

 **Mako: But this is the ending of this chapter.**

 _Sen: Dammit Mako! You can't do this to me and to our fans..._

 **Mako: Fine fine...here we go...**

 _Sen: you sound soooo enthused..._

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Neither had any idea what or who took them, but both of them refused to fall so easily. They would struggle and (by chance) claim victory. The pair punched and kicked their attackers, ready to go onto the offensive.

However the pained groans they heard were familiar. Finally able to see, Sen and Arrow calmed significantly down at their supposed attackers. It was simply Loki, Lucy, and Dan. The two currently on the ground clutching their injured forms is the two boys.

 **"Don't fucking do that! You're lucky I didn't kick you in the balls Loki!"** Sen looked at Dan before turning his gaze towards Arrow. **"Although seems like I can't say the same to Dan ."** She shrugs, offering a small apology to the boy.

Lucy sighs in relief, glad to see more survivors of Erza's demonic rampage. **"You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys. This place is an absolute nightmare, no one else is here, or if they are, they're hiding."** They expected as much.

Arrow decided to cut to the chase. **"We need to get moving, the sooner, the better. The red haired monster's been stalled but it's only a matter of time before she catches on and tracks us down. She finds us, we're dead, the end."**

An alliance was made. And so Sen and Arrow reveal all that they went through, what they found out, and more importantly who caused this massacre. **"I'm going to kill that bitch."** Everyone blinked at a furious Lucy...

Sen was a bit scared, she reminded him of his sister when she had that war driven expression. **"Oh shit."** Her hardened coffee brown eyes glistened with anger and determination, her feet slapped on the floor as she marched onwards. **"Let's go."** Everyone in step behind her. Not willing to argue.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Better?**

 _Sen: Much!_

 **Mako: Good, now then ladies and gents, sorry for the long overdue update, I hope you like this.**

 _Sen: FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW!_

 **Mako: Tchao for now!**

 _Sen: Also seriously Mako I wanna live in the BP academy!_

 **Mako: Sigh...**


End file.
